Le journal des Fondateurs
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Saviez-vous que les Fondateurs de Poudlard possédaient un moyen de communication révolutionnaire pour leur époque ? Et bien sûr, ils ne s'en servaient pas pour faire des activités très... sérieuses. Après tout, ils ont bien le droit de discuter en paix ! Même si leurs discussions ne mènent à rien.
1. Premiers jours

**Salut tout le monde ! Eh oui, je suis de retour pour une fanfiction humoristique sur les Fondateurs ! Que voulez-vous, ils me font trop rire. En plus je suis totalement dans ma période « je m'intéresse aux créateurs de Poudlard » et comme j'écris beaucoup ces derniers temps, en voilà une fanfiction. Cette fois, pas de texte sous la forme de pièce de théâtre mais sous forme épistolaire. Parce que je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais bien les histoires comme des lettres. Bon, c'est sûr qu'un journal et des lettres, ce n'est pas la même chose, mais dans l'idée, le journal à la même utilisation.**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vais pas vous mélangez dans mes idées bizarres et à la place, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Premiers jours.**

 _1er septembre_

Nous voilà partis pour une nouvelle année d'enseignements, mes chers confrères ! N'oubliez pas que nous devons nous montrer exemplaires devant nos élèves et que le programme de Kwidditch commence dans la semaine pour les premières années. Oh, j'ai hâte de voir cela. Avons-nous déjà décidé qui s'occuperait de ce cours ? Je veux bien le faire si personne ne se désigne, cela ne sera pas beaucoup trop de travail avec l'Etude des Moldus et les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _1er septembre_

Puis-je savoir pour quelle absurde raison nous communiquons par un journal ? C'est l'idée la plus saugrenue que je n'ai jamais vu ! Et pour votre information, Godric, encore heureux que vous voulez vous charger du programme de Kwidditch. Après tout, c'est vous qui avez radoté pendant tout l'été pour que nous ajoutions cette matière inutile alors prenez vos responsabilités et occupez-en ! Surtout qu'avec seulement deux cours, un de plus ne devrait pas surcharger votre travail de fainéant.

D'ailleurs, serait-il possible de connaitre les cours de chacun ? Pour ma part, j'en ai quatre, depuis que Godric a pris sa maudite expérience d'enseignement du balai volant et s'est détaché de toute responsabilité concernant ses cours de Sortilège, qui me reviennent donc. On voit qui s'implique pour cette école.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _1er septembre_

Sachez, mon cher, que c'est moi qui ai eu cette « idée saugrenue » de parler par le biais d'un journal enchanté. Ainsi, comme nous possédons chacun le nôtre mais qu'ils sont tous enchantés par rapport aux autres, nous pouvons discuter n'importe où et n'importe quand dans Poudlard. Après tout, en dehors des repas, nous nous voyons peu et il est bon de converser avec ses camarades, même quand ceux-ci ne veulent que se disputer et s'entretuer.

Quant aux cours, c'est moi qui en ai la liste. La voilà :

Vous, Salazar, avez quatre cours : Divination (d'ailleurs j'ignore toujours comment vous pouvez perdre du temps avec ces sottises), Histoire de la Magie (êtes-vous certain que vous ne voulez pas que je reprenne ce cours à votre place ? cela ne me dérangerait nullement, sachez-le), Potions (interdiction de se servir des élèves comme cobaye pour vos nouvelles inventions, d'ailleurs) et Sortilège (ne leur apprenez pas le _Doloris_ et l' _Avada Kedavra_ , sinon nous aurons des problèmes avec le Magenmagot, comme chaque année).

Godric, votre emploi est ainsi fait : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (vous avez un rôle très important avec ce cours), Etudes des Moldus (faites attention, Helga voulait ce poste mais je l'ai gardé pour vous. Au moindre problème, elle le reprend) et Kwidditch (vous êtes vraiment certain de vouloirs faire ça ?).

Helga, les vôtres sont : Botanique (cette année, nous avons bien pensé à vous procurer une salle spécialisée, qu'il n'y ait plus d'accident avec des plantes carnivores), Métamorphose (je vous prie d'éviter, cette année encore, de transformer les élèves en table, merci) et Soins aux Créatures Magiques (pas de Griffon cette année, ce fut bien trop dangereux les fois précédentes).

Quant à moi, je m'occuperai donc de : Arithmancie (je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous avez des difficultés avec cette science des chiffres, c'est si simple à comprendre !), Astronomie (j'annonce d'ailleurs que personne n'a le droit d'entrer dans la Tour d'astronomie sans mon autorisation) et Etudes des Runes.

Quant aux emplois du temps, je vous les donnerais au souper en espérant que Godric et Salazar ne les détruisent pas « accidentellement » lors d'une de leur énième dispute. Si cela arrive, vous entendrez parler de moi et vous vous débrouilleriez tous seul pour trouver vos cours et vos classes.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _1er septembre_

Idée saugrenue ? Je... euh... Je n'ai jamais dit cela, v-voyons ! Et ne pensez pas que cela est juste une pitoyable façon de me défendre de votre courroux, ma chère. Salazar ne craint rien ni personne.

Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas votre rancœur face à la Divination. Cela m'a permis de me sortir de nombreuses et fâcheuses situations. Et oui, je suis certain de garder l'Histoire de la Magie, je vous remercie.

Oh, concernant les cours de Potions et de Sortilège, vous êtes certaine que je n'en ai pas le droit ? Même pas une petite potion ? J'ai concocté un fantastique poison mais je n'ai encore eu le temps de l'essayer sur des Moldus. Je comptais le faire sur un élève. En plus, il ne souffrirait pas longtemps, c'est un poison censé tuer immédiatement, sinon il est défectueux et je devrais encore travailler dessus. Vous êtes certaine que je ne peux pas essayer ? Parce que sinon, c'est sur Godric que je le teste, je préviens. Cela ne sera pas plus une grande perte, mais bon...

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _1er septembre_

Non, mon cher, nous en avons déjà parlé : on ne prend pas d'élève pour des cobayes. Pas cette année du moins. Le Magenmagot nous surveille de près depuis cette étrange épidémie qui s'est déclenchée « mystérieusement » à Poudlard. Et quand bien même vous répéterez que ce n'était qu'un accident, cela ne fonctionnera pas sur eux.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _1er septembre_

Par fâcheuses situations, entendez-vous lorsque vous vous cachiez pour éviter la colère de Rowena, Salazar ? Car dans ce cas, il faut admettre au monde que vous craignez quelqu'un, qui n'est d'autre Rowena Serdaigle.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'aurais-je pas de griffon cette année ? Ce n'est tout de même pas à cause de l'incident de la dernière fois ? Oh, je vous prie, il n'a perdu qu'un œil, cet élève ! Il est à peine borgne ! Et qu'importe qu'il se plaigne au Magenmagot contre Poudlard, vous savez très bien qu'ils n'oseront rien faire contre nous. Ils ont trop peur de Salazar.

Oh, justement... Si le Magenmagot craint Salazar, qui lui-même craint Rowena, cela voudrait dire que la sorcière la plus dangereuse du monde est Rowena ? Après tout, Salazar est reconnu pour être le sorcier le plus terrifiant d'Europe...

Par ailleurs, je vous annonce que Peeves vient déjà de recommencer ses farces.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _1er septembre_

QUOI ? Déjà ? Mais nous sommes à peine le premier jour ! Il va entendre parler ce moi, ce sale veule effronté ! J'en ai assez de ses mauvaises plaisanteries ! Il comprendre le respect lorsqu'il se prendra des _Doloris_ !

Oh, et pour votre gouverne, Helga, je ne crains nullement Rowena. J'ai juste beaucoup de respect pour elle, contrairement pour Godric et vous qui m'êtes insupportable.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _1er septembre_

Euh... Je viens de voir passer Salazar et... Il avait ses cheveux et sa barbe teintés de rose ; devrais-je m'en inquiéter ?

Oh, quant à ce qu'il a dit, sachez que je partage votre avis, Helga. Je suis convaincu qu'il est impuissant face à la colère de Rowena, comme nous tous d'ailleurs. J'en fais encore des cauchemars en repensant à la dernière fois qu'elle s'est mise en colère. J'ai cru que l'Apocalypse allait finalement tomber sur nous, tel Ragnarök écrasant les Dieux Nordiques.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _1er septembre_

Oh, n'y faites pas attention, c'est encore un des mauvais tours de Peeves. D'ailleurs, j'ai la certitude que tôt ou tard Salazar se débarrassera définitivement de ce jouvenceau qui l'exaspère tant.

Heureuse de voir que vous partagez mon avis, Godric ! Moi aussi j'ai cru que nous allions mourir ce jour-là. Vos colères sont terrifiantes, Rowena, savez-vous ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _1er septembre_

Je le sais, en effet. Et j'en suis très heureuse. Cela est très utile lorsque Godric et Salazar entament une énième dispute.

D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai plus vu de la journée, ce cher Salazar. L'un de vous sait-il où il serait ? Il commence à se faire tard et cela m'inquiète profondément.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _1er septembre_

Je l'ai vu avec une pelle alors qu'il se dirigeait hors de l'enceinte de l'école. Au moins, avec ses cheveux, impossible de le manquer. Mais que va-t-il faire en pleine nuit avec une pelle ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _1er septembre_

D'après vous ? Je vous conseille de bien compter le nombre de vos élèves, demain. Cela ferait mauvaise réputation à Poudlard si l'on apprenait qu'un élève avait déjà... disparu.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _1er septembre_

Oh ! Nullement besoin de s'inquiéter alors ! Puisque ce mystère est résolue, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne nuit et au lendemain.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _1er septembre_

Je trouve ses propos assez effrayant, pas vous ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _1er septembre_

C'est de Rowena que nous parlons, Godric. Évidemment qu'elle est effrayante. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, dormez-bien. Demain sera un long jour.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle._

.

 _2 septembre_

Bon matin à tous ! Êtes-vous prêt pour vos cours ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _2 septembre_

Comment être prêt à faire cours lorsqu'au petit matin, en se levant, l'on voit Godric sur un balai volant en train de faire n'importe quoi alors qu'on veut admirer le paysage depuis sa fenêtre ?

Godric, peut-on savoir pourquoi vous vous amusez à jouer au bouffon ? Nous sommes ici pour travailler !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _2 septembre_

Mon cher, je ne crois pas que Godric est en train de jouer mais plutôt de perdre le contrôle de son balai. D'après ce que je vois depuis ma fenêtre, tout cela va mal finir.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _2 septembre_

Déjà un mort du côté des enseignants ? Eh bien, nos étudiants n'auront pas beaucoup à faire pour se débarrasser de nous, je crains. Pensez-vous que Godric va s'en sortir ? Il a l'air d'être en danger. Ne devrions-nous pas lui venir en aide ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _2 septembre_

Bah, qu'importe. Cela lui apprendra à vouloir mettre au programme un cours aussi inutile que le Kwidditch. Le plus ironique étant qu'il n'arrive même pas à tenir sur son balai volant. Cela est hilarant mais je crains que nous n'ayons pas le temps pour ces bouffonneries : nous devons nous rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, je vous rappelle.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard._

.

 _2 septembre_

Alors, Godric, vous êtes redescendu de votre perchoir ? Ce fut amusant, là-haut ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _2 septembre_

Ha, ha, très drôle, Salazar.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _2 septembre_

Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on se met à jouer aux oiseaux. Cela vous servira peut-être de leçon. Bien que cela ne me dérangerait nullement que vous appreniez qu'il est impossible de voler sur un balai lorsque vous vous écraserez au sol. Sachez que, ce jour-là, je me moquerai bien de vous, c'est promis.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _2 septembre_

C'est cela, riez-vous de moi. Mais si je veux dispenser des cours de Kwidditch, c'est bien pour prouver que nous pouvons voler !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _2 septembre_

Le professeur qui apprend à voler, ironique. Ne venez pas vous plaindre lorsque vous décéderez d'une mauvaise chute. Ce sera une mort bien triste et pathétique pour un sorcier aussi reconnu que vous, Godric. Mais je suppose que je ne devrais pas en être étonnant. Après tout, les Gryffondor sont têtu et suicidaire.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _2 septembre_

Euh, non. Nous sommes hardis et courageux.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _2 septembre_

C'est ce que j'ai dit : têtu et suicidaire.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _2 septembre_

Bon sang, n'allez-vous jamais arrêter cette dispute ? Je vous ferai signaler que vous devriez être en train de donner cours, et non vous chamaillez comme deux lutins !

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _2 septembre_

Ah bon ? Et vous, n'êtes-vous pas censé travailler, au lieu de vous intéresser à notre conversation ? Je vous ferai signaler que, pour le moment, mon cours se passe parfaitement bien. D'ailleurs, que voulez-vous que je fasse d'intéressant dans ce cours ? En ce moment, mes élèves font de la Divination n'importe comment ! J'en ai un qui a dit qu'il mourra après avoir vu un chien noir géant et un autre prétend qu'il a prédit une invasion de sauterelle. Ne voyez-vous pas comment je suis désespéré avec ces reclus de la société magique ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _2 septembre_

Il faudrait vraiment changer l'organisation de notre école...

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _2 septembre_

Peut-être de nouveaux professeurs ? Il est dur d'enseigner plusieurs matières à la fois, qu'importent nos compétences à ce sujet. Et puis, cela fait que beaucoup d'élèves n'ont pas cours pendant que d'autres travaillent.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _2 septembre_

Mais Salazar les effrayerait...

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _2 septembre_

Mmh... C'est vrai qu'il est effrayant.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _2 septembre_

Pardonnez-moi mais je vous rappelle que je suis aussi présent et je vois parfaitement la conversation. En quoi suis-je si effrayant, je vous prie ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _2 septembre_

Tout.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _2 septembre_

Eh bien, cela me convient beaucoup ! Mmh !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _2 septembre_

Salazar, mon cher, seriez-vous... vexé ? Il ne le faut pas, voyons. Vous êtes effrayant, mais parce que vous êtes extrêmement reconnu dans le pays et que tout le monde craint votre puissance. Ne le prenez pas mal, enfin.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _2 septembre_

Mais je n'en suis nullement vexé !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _2 septembre_

Ce n'est pas si grave si votre orgueil en a pris un coup, Salazar. Il n'est pas nécessaire de cacher ce que vous ressentez, nous comprenons pourquoi vous êtes vexé.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _2 septembre_

Tout à fait, Godric dit vrai !

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _2 septembre_

Mais... je...

Oh, et puis soyez tous maudit ! Vous m'agacez !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Salazar_

.

 _2 septembre_

Ne le prenez pas mal, voyons ! Vous pensez qu'il l'a mal prit ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _2 septembre_

Salazar ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _2 septembre_

Oui, je pense qu'il l'a mal prit. Du coup, comme il ne répond plus, donc il doit bouder.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _2 septembre_

Eh bien, si les gens savaient que le sorcier le plus terrifiante de l'Europe _boudait_ parce qu'il était vexé...

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _2 septembre_

Ou alors nous pourrions baisser le nombre d'élève de l'école, ce qui allègerait aussi nos emplois du temps... Mais comment se débarrasser de ces jeunes sorciers et sorcières ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _2 septembre_

Rowena, que faites-vous ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _2 septembre_

Moi ? Oh, rien qui ne demande votre préoccupation, n'ayez crainte.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _2 septembre_

C'est justement ce qui me fait peur, pas vous, Godric ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _2 septembre_

Si. J'ai l'impression que cette année sera très particulière, Helga.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _2 septembre_

C'est certain, entre vous qui vous prenez pour un oiseau, Salazar qui se vexe pour un rien et Rowena qui complote dans son coin...

Et ça se prétend être les meilleurs sorciers d'Europe. Eh bien, nous ne sommes absolument pas dans les ennuis, dans ce cas ! Et ce n'est que le premier jour de cours...

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _2 septembre_

Au moins, il n'y a pas encore eu de blessé.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _2 septembre_

Mmh, oui, en effet. Espérons que cela dure.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _2 septembre_

Impossible.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_


	2. Les accidents ont la vie dure

**Dans ce chapitre nous apprenons que l'antiquité que représente le balai l'Étoile Filante, existait déjà dans le monde médiéval avec le Kwidditch. Oh, et il est question de fées et de phénix, aussi. Bref, beaucoup de n'importe quoi, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci pour vos retours sur le premier chapitre, ça m'a fait vachement plaisir !**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, l'existence de l'Etoile Filante au Moyen-Âge le prouve, non ?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Les accidents ont la vie dure**

 _5 septembre_

... Godric, est-ce bien l'un de vos élèves que je viens de voir traverser la fenêtre de ma chambre – heureusement ouverte – avant de filer dans le couloir sur un balai volant ?

Je crois que j'ai besoin de plus de repos, moi. Franchement, je vais demander à déménager dans les cachots à force. Je devrais avoir la paix là-bas, non ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _5 septembre_

Ha, donc c'est là où il est parti ! Excusez-le, Salazar, il a voulu voler sur son balai mais disons que, comme vous l'avez remarqué, c'est plutôt un échec... C'est d'ailleurs dommage que la fenêtre ait été ouverture, elle l'aurait arrêté dans sa lancée.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _5 septembre_

Mmh, oui, oui, à plusieurs mètres du sol. Vous êtes très dangereux Godric, vous savez ? Même moi je n'ai pas autant de désir de meurtre envers vos élèves, quand bien même ceux-ci sont aussi incompétents que vous.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _5 septembre_

Salazar, êtes-vous conscient que nous avons tous les mêmes élèves ? Et que, du coup, les incompétents sont les mêmes que les « incapables » dont vous vous plaignez lors de vos cours de Potions ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _5 septembre_

Arg, taisez-vous donc ! Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, inconsciente. C'est justement parce que Godric les rend bête comme des ânes que ces élèves m'énervent et me donnent envie de les assassiner.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _5 septembre_

Outre votre éloquence irréfutable, nous rappelons que l'année vient à peine de commencer et qu'il serait mauvais pour la réputation de Poudlard qu'il y ait déjà un mort. Attendez au moins l'hiver, mon cher. Nous pourrons faire croire que c'est à cause de la saison hivernale très rude ; ou parce que des loups rôdaient aux abords du château.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _5 septembre_

Il y a des loups qui rôdent près de Poudlard ? Première nouvelle...

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _5 septembre_

Oh, je n'en sais rien. Nous allons supposer que oui. Cela est utile au cas où des Aurors viennent enquêter sur un éventuel problème dans l'enceinte du château.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _5 septembre_

Bah, au pire, un loup-garou ou deux, vous savez...

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _6 septembre_

Quelqu'un aurait vu mon Étoile Filante ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _6 septembre_

Votre quoi ? Vous vous sentez bien, Godric ? Depuis quand possédez-vous une... étoile filante ? Déjà que cela est impossible... Je sais que vous êtes souvent dans la lune, mais tout de même !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _6 septembre_

Quelle blague de mauvais goût, Salazar...

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _6 septembre_

Oh, non, il y a malentendu, cher confrère. Cela n'est nullement une étoile filante ! Il ne s'agit que du nom de mon balai volant ! Toutes mes excuses pour la confusion apportée. Oh fait, j'ai grandement apprécié votre plaisanterie, ce fut très drôle.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _6 septembre_

Ah ! Peut-on savoir pourquoi vous donner un nom si grotesque à votre balai volant ? Bon, en même temps, il n'y a que vous pour avoir des idées si ridicules...

Laissez-moi devinez, vous avez renommé votre baguette magique pendant que vous y êtes ? Mmh... Ha, vous l'avez appelé Cœur de Dragon, je suppose !

Et d'ailleurs, Helga, mes plaisanteries sont très bien. C'est juste vous qui possédez un sens de l'humour déplorable.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _6 septembre_

Pourquoi forcément Cœur de Dragon ? Quant à mon commentaire sur votre humour, c'est vous qui me réprimandez, « Monseigneur-j'aime-tuer-des-enfants » ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _6 septembre_

Vous ne savez pas comment il a fabriqué sa baguette magique ? Cela est étonnant quand on connait l'affaire...

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _6 septembre_

Mmh... avec du bois d'un arbre magique, comme nous tous ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _6 septembre_

Vous l'avez fabriqué avec du bois magique, vous ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _6 septembre_

Évidemment ! Pas vous ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _6 septembre_

Évidemment que non ! Godric ne fait pas comme tout le monde, lui ! Avec son héroïque courage – et sa grande bêtise – il est allé en bateau sur une île encore plus au nord que la nôtre pour trouver un dragon dans une caverne et l'affronter pour récupérer son cœur ! Rien que ça !

Déjà, je ne comprends nullement pourquoi avoir fait ça. Quitte à affronter un dragon, autant avoir déjà une baguette magique pour le faire ! Les combats de magie à mains nues, c'est assez difficile comme cela.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _6 septembre_

Attendez, attendez. Nous avons créé des baguettes magiques pour avoir plus de faciliter avec la magie. Mais Godric est allé combattre un dragon avec de la mage manuelle pour pouvoir fabriquer une baguette magique ? Cela ne serait pas extrêmement illogique par hasard ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _6 septembre_

C'est de Godric que nous parlons. Bien sûr que c'est illogique.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _6 septembre_

Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi. Au moins, j'ai vaincu un dragon, moi ! Hmh !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _6 septembre_

Quelle éloquence... Vous l'avez fait comme tous ces veules chevaliers fiers qui sont partis affronter un dragon mais qui ne sont jamais revenu vivants, oui. Dommage que vous n'ayez pas fini comme eux, d'ailleurs...

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _6 septembre_

Mais je l'ai vaincu, moi !

Bon, et puis, de toute façon, là n'est pas la question. À la base, je demandais si quelqu'un avait vu mon Etoile Filante – enfin, mon balai volant. Alors, quelqu'un l'a-t-il vu ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _6 septembre_

... Il y a quelqu'un ? Pourquoi personne ne me répond ? Vous n'êtes vraiment pas très sympathiques, mes confrères...

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _7 septembre_

Euh, mes chers confrères ? Je crois que nous avons un problème.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _7 septembre_

Tiens, comme cela est inattendu ! Que se passe-t-il cette fois ? Vous avez encore égaré votre Étoile Filante ? Non, encore mieux, vous avez égaré un élève ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _7 septembre_

Cessez donc de le railler ainsi, mon cher et d'espérer la disparition d'un élève, cela serait mauvais pour notre rentrée prochaine. Parlez Godric, nous sommes tous ouïe.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _7 septembre_

J'ai perdu un élève... Mais c'était un accident, je le jure !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _7 septembre_

Je déteste quand je me moque mais que j'ai raison... Vous avez QUOI ?

COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS PERDRE UN ÉLÈVE, GODRIC ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _7 septembre_

Mais c'était un accident, je ne l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès ! Nous étions sortis pour le cours de DCFM et nous sommes arrivés dans une clairière où il y avait un cercle de champignon. L'élève y est entré et en deux secondes, il a disparu dans une poussière de scintillement !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _7 septembre_

Combien de Bièraubeurre avez-vous pris avant de faire votre cours, Godric ? Déjà, qu'est-ce que c'est que « DCFM » ? Concernant le cercle de champignon et la poussière scintillante... Vous avez été victime d'une illusion, je ne vois que cela. Ou alors vous êtes fou. Ce qui est tout aussi probable. Vous pensez être victime d'hallucination au quotidien ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _7 septembre_

Défense contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM). Cela est pourtant simple à comprendre. Concernant le reste... Je pense que vous avez été victime d'une mauvaise farce des fées, je ne vois que cette hypothèse comme probable.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _7 septembre_

Pff, je vous prie ! Tout le monde sait que les fées n'existent pas. Ce ne sont que des inventions pour faire rêver les jeunes sorciers et sorcières.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _7 septembre_

Euh, non. J'en ai déjà vu.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _7 septembre_

Si vous avez pris autant de Bièraubeurre que Godric, cela ne compte absolument pas. Vous divaguez juste comme tous ces alcooliques de Moldus quand ils boivent trop.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _7 septembre_

Pour en revenir à mon problème... que cela soit l'œuvre des fées ou non, je fais quoi, moi, du coup ? Je laisse l'élève perdu ? Parce que ça commence tôt quand même, cette année.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _7 septembre_

Vous n'avez qu'à rentrer dans le cercle de champignon et vous faire enlever par des fées à votre tour ! Logiquement, vous atterrirez au même endroit que votre élève. Et au moins, on aura la paix pour quelques temps.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _7 septembre_

Oh, bonne idée, mon cher confrère ! Je vais essayer !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _7 septembre_

...

Ne me dites pas qu'il est assez bête pour le faire, quand même ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _7 septembre_

Salazar, vous savez pourtant que c'est de Godric que nous parlons. Pourquoi lui avoir donné cette idée en sachant pertinemment qu'il va le faire ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _7 septembre_

Oh excusez-moi moi de penser qu'il saurait discerner mon « subtil » sarcasme aussi remarqué que la présence d'un troll !

Godric, vous n'allez quand même pas être d'une stupidité si affligeante et le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que l'intelligence et la réflexion ne sont pas vos points fort, mais tout de même...

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _7 septembre_

... Godric, vous allez répondre, bon sang de bonsoir ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _7 septembre_

Vous croyez qu'il l'a vraiment fait ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _7 septembre_

Mais même s'il l'a fait, cela ne change rien au fait qu'il refuse de me répondre ! Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela est censé faire qu'il entre dans un cercle de champignon ? Les fées, cela n'existe pas !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _7 septembre_

En attendant, il ne répond toujours pas...

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _7 septembre_

Cela suffira peut-être à vous prouver l'existence des fées, mon cher.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _7 septembre_

Oh, qu'importe ! Cela lui apprendra à vouloir faire ses cours à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Il finira bien par revenir de toute façon. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si l'absence de Godric sera une tragédie.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _9 septembre_

Toujours aucune nouvelle de Godric ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _9 septembre_

Non. Est-ce que cela vous prouve que les fées existent, Salazar ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _9 septembre_

Je regrette mais toujours pas. Je suis certain que Godric s'est juste aventuré dans la Forêt Interdite et qu'il s'y est perdu, ce qui n'est nullement surprenant de sa part. Il réapparaitra tôt ou tard, sans doute en nous disant qu'il a découvert quelque chose d'extraordinaire comme... des araignées géantes, tiens !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _9 septembre_

Vous savez que les araignées géantes existent déjà, mon cher ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _9 septembre_

Absolument ! D'ailleurs, le nom de cette espèce est l'Acromentule.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _9 septembre_

Oh, silence ! Vous me fatiguez encore plus que Godric à ce rythme-là. À croire que même absent, il trouve le moyen d'être insupportable. Si seulement il pouvait être mort dans la Forêt Interdite, cela ferait un boulet en moins...

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _10 septembre_

Godric est de retour !

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _10 septembre_

Mince, j'ai prié Merlin pour rien, moi... Euh, je veux, quelle joie ! Quel bonheur du retour sain et sauf de Godric ! Par hasard, il n'est pas blessé à mort avec aucune chance de survie ? Ou grièvement blessé avec peu de chance de survie, que je puise l'utiliser comme cobaye ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _10 septembre_

Non, rien de cela, calmez vos espérances vaines. Par contre, j'admets qu'il y a une chose qui me turlupine quelque peu.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _10 septembre_

Que vous-vous dire, ma chère ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _10 septembre_

Eh bien... il est tout petit.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _10 septembre_

Vous voulez dire qu'il a rajeuni ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces bêtises ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _10 septembre_

Non, il est vraiment tout « petit ». De la taille d'un lutin ou... d'une fée.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _10 septembre_

Ah... Euh... J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi dire de cela, alors. Je dois faire quoi, me moquer ou... le plaindre ? Beurk. Hors de question.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _10 septembre_

Oh, je suis certaine que vous trouverez bien une idée. Une par exemple : « comment le faire revenir à sa taille normale ? ». Surtout qu'il me parle mais que je n'entends rien de ce qu'il dit.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _10 septembre_

Oui, bon... De toute façon, cela risque de prendre du temps, non ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _10 septembre_

Eh bien, sans doute. Mais vous le saurez mieux que nous puisque c'est vous qui vous chargerez d'y trouver un remède, mon cher.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _10 septembre_

HEIN ? Pourquoi moi ? Vous voulez m'exploiter honteusement, Rowena ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _10 septembre_

Non, mais vous connaissez les Sortilèges et les Potions mieux que quiconque. Donc vous trouverez bien quelque chose pour le guérir, n'est-ce pas ? Ah moins que je me trompe sur vos compétences en la matière...

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _10 septembre_

Pff... Bon, d'accord. De toute façon, je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _10 septembre_

En effet, cela n'était pas une proposition.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _10 septembre_

Pff, tortionnaire...

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _10 septembre_

Avez-vous dit quelque chose, mon cher ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _10 septembre_

R-rien ! Mais sinon, qu'allons-nous faire de Godric en attendant ? Pourquoi ne pas le mettre dans la cage de Fumseck ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _10 septembre_

Non ! Nous ne mettrons pas Godric dans la cage du phénix, voyons ! Nous nous en occuperons à tour de rôle, en nous assurant que vous ne tentez pas de vous en débarrasser entre-temps.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _10 septembre_

Dommage. Ce phénix l'aurait sans doute considéré comme un bon repas... Pauvre Fumseck.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_


	3. Questions existentielles, by GG

**Je me posais deux-trois questions à la con sur l'univers D'Harry Potter et me suis donc dit : pourquoi ne pas le mettre ans un chapitre ? Donc voilà les meilleures et plus philosophiques questions de Godric Gryffondor. Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Je m'appelle J.K Rowling ? Nan, pas encore. Donc je ne possède toujours pas Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Questions existentielles, by Godric Gryffondor**

 _15 septembre_

Si les Êtres de l'Eau et les Strangulot respirent sous l'eau, si on en mange, est-ce qu'on respirerait sous l'eau nous aussi ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 septembre_

Beurk, c'est quoi cette question ? Et puis, vous n'étiez pas transformer en lutin – ou en fée – vous ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _15 septembre_

Si ! Mais vous ne vous rappelez pas de m'avoir donné un antidote, qui par ailleurs, a très bien fonctionné ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 septembre_

Mince, j'espérais que vous y développeriez une forte allergie qui vous tuerait. Trop d'espoir, je suppose... Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, on peut savoir pourquoi vous avez des questions aussi... dégoutantes, en tête ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _15 septembre_

Sans raison particulière. Cela m'est juste venu en tête alors que je contemplais le lac depuis ma chambre.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 septembre_

Et c'est la seule chose qui vous vient en tête lorsque vous contemplez le lac ? Pff, vous êtes fatiguant.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _15 septembre_

Pourquoi ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 septembre_

Laissez tomber, Godric. C'est Salazar, il est toujours de mauvaise humeur. Même si j'admets que vous avez effectivement des questions assez... uniques en leur genre. Vous pensez vraiment à ça en contemplant le lac ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _15 septembre_

Oui, pas vous ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 septembre_

Euh... Non, pas vraiment. Mais je suppose que chacun a... ses propres idées fixes.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _15 septembre_

Tiens ! Vos propos ressemblent aux miens lorsque je suis méprisant ! Cacheriez-vous un certain dédain, Helga ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _15 septembre_

Oh, ça va, ne venez pas embêter le monde, vous ! On dirait que vous voulez jouer à celui qui est le pire. Normalement, on ne se vante pas de son mépris, enfin !

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _15 septembre_

Tss, dois-je vous rappelez qui je suis ? Tout ce qui me concert, autant que cela paraissait des qualités que des défauts, est manière à la vantardise dans mon incroyable personne. Je suis un Serpentard, vous vous rappelez ou cela dépasse vos compétences intellectuelles ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _15 septembre_

Tant de vanité et d'orgueil dans un seul être...

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 septembre_

Vous n'êtes pas mieux que moi, monsieur-Godric-le-courageux-et-surtout-le-sans-cerveau, je vous ferai signaler !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _15 septembre_

Au moins, moi, je ne suis pas un tricheur ! Tra-la-la-lère !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 septembre_

Au moins, j'ai un cerveau, contrairement à d'autres ! Nananère !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _15 septembre_

Je vous prie, vous agissez tous les deux comme des enfants indisciplinés, ce qui est honteux. Cessez cela immédiatement. Il sera fort regrettable que quelqu'un vous prenne en flagrant délit alors que vous vous comportez ainsi.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _15 septembre_

Mais c'est lui qui a commencé !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _15 septembre_

Mais c'est lui a commencé !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 septembre_

Eh, ne copiez pas ce que je dis, Godric !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _15 septembre_

Je ne vous copie absolument pas, Salazar. C'est vous qui m'imitez, je vous ferai signaler.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 septembre_

Pff, vous êtes ridicule tous les deux.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _16 septembre_

Si notre plus grande peur est celle de la peur que peut provoquer un épouvantard, est-ce qu'en présence d'un épouvantard, on fait face à son apparence originelle ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _16 septembre_

Vous en posez, de ces questions inutiles. Bon, peut-être savoir pourquoi un épouvantard cette fois ? Vous vous êtes balader dans la Forêt Interdite et vous y avez vu votre plus grande peur, c'est ça ? Vous savez, vous seriez la honte de notre école si on apprenait que le grand Godric Gryffondor craignait les lapins.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _16 septembre_

Mmh ? Mais Salazar, n'était-ce pas vous qui aviez peur des renards ? C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que vous avez refusé de vous en servir comme emblème de votre maison, au profil du serpent.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _16 septembre_

Arg, silence ! Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez. Ne voyez-vous pas que les renards peuvent voler votre âme par un simple regard ? Ce sont des animaux diaboliques !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _16 septembre_

Euh... Vous avez peur des renards, Salazar ? Mais c'est tellement mignon comme animal...

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _16 septembre_

CES MONSTRES VOLENT VOTRE ÂME PAR UN SIMPLE REGARD !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _16 septembre_

Eh bien, vous paraissez vraiment avoir de la haine contre ces animaux. C'est assez incompréhensible, mais bon...

Sinon, quelqu'un saurait-il donc la réponse à ma question ? Bon, je ne le demande pas spécialement à Salazar, mais en fait... j'espérais que ça soit lui qui me réponde. Rowena refuse de me donner son avis là-dessus.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _16 septembre_

Il a l'air légèrement occupé à réagir comme un prêtre Moldu en présence d'un hérétique – ou d'une sorcière – donc je vous conseillerais de ne pas compter sur lui pour le moment, Godric.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle._

.

 _16 septembre_

CES RENARDS DE MALHEURS, SI JE LES ATTRAPPE, JE LES... !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _16 septembre_

Mmh, en effet. Je crois que je tiens encore beaucoup à ma vie. Donc je vais le laisser s'énerver tranquillement et dommage pour ma question. Peut-être qu'un jour sa haine envers les renards passera... ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _18 septembre_

Si le sang de Licorne permet de prolonger la vie, que fait sa corne ? N'est-ce pas l'origine de la magie de la Licorne ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _18 septembre_

En effet, ça l'est. Mais, qu'importe les effets avantageux qu'apportent la corne d'une Licorne, vous n'avez pas le droit de toucher à ce animal majestueux, Godric. J'en ai déjà fait les remontrances à Salazar qui voulait s'en servir pour prolonger sa vie.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _18 septembre_

Pff, ce n'est qu'un animal, voyons ! Cela ne serait pas une grande perte, enfin...

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _18 septembre_

Ah, mais c'est affreux ! Comment pouvez-dire de telles choses sur cette créature fantastique si noble ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _18 septembre_

Oh, arrêtez donc de tout dramatiser ! Et puis de toute façon, lorsque j'ai essayé d'en tuer une, j'ai eu tout un troupeau de Centaures aux trousses donc vous n'avez pas à me faire es remontrances inutiles, vous.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _18 septembre_

Mmh, bien fait ! Cela devait être très drôle. Je vous imagine très bien poursuivit par des Centaures, Salazar.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _18 septembre_

Faites très attention à ce que vous dites, Helga. Je suis maitre de potion, je vous rappelle. Il ne me serait pas dur de glisser un poison dans votre verre lors du souper sans même que vous ne le remarquiez. Et, comme pour la licorne, cela ne serait pas une grande perte.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _19 septembre_

Tiens, il n'a pas une question stupide à poser aujourd'hui, Godric ? Que cela est étonnant. Un peu de paix et de tranquillité. Tant mieux.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _19 septembre_

Si, j'en ai une ! Puisque les Centaures sont à demi-cheval et à demi-humain, ils pourraient participer à des joutes équestres sans chevaux ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _19 septembre_

Oh, soyez maudit, Godric. Vous et vos questions inutiles et sans logiques. Allez demander ça aux Moldus, tiens ! Et fichez nous la paix avec vos questions abracadabrantes !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _19 septembre_

Et sinon, comment...

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _19 septembre_

ARG, TAISEZ-VOUS ! Vous me fatiguez, Godric.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _20 septembre_

Vous pensez que je devrais créer des règles pour le Kwidditch ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _20 septembre_

Vous devriez surtout arrêter cette activité grotesque. En vous voyant sur votre balai volant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir plus de respect pour ces stupides Moldus sur leurs chevaux lorsqu'ils font des joutes équestres. Et cela est très navrant.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _20 septembre_

Pour que vous disiez cela des Moldus, c'est que le cas de Godric doit vraiment être grave, en effet.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _20 septembre_

Mais enfin, puisque je vous dis que c'est l'avenir de la société magique ! Grâce à cette activité, en plus pratiquée à l'école, tous les sorciers seront capables de voler sur des balais ! Et vous verrez, dans quelques années, cela deviendra une activité encore plus incroyables que les joutes équestres Moldues.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _20 septembre_

C'est cela... Et ensuite, il y aura des tournois de Kwidditch qui attireront des centaines, voire des milliers ou des millions de sorciers et sorcières aux quatre coins du monde, j'imagine. Il faut redescendre sur terre, Godric, cela est impossible. Vous vous prenez pour Merlin, c'est cela ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _20 septembre_

Vous avez vraiment un problème à toujours citer Merlin, Salazar.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _20 septembre_

Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi. Ce n'est après tout pas ma faute si Merlin fut ma seule fierté à moi, son professeur, celui qui lui a tout enseigné. Enfin tout, sauf faire du Kwidditch. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il a réussi dans la vie, contrairement à tous ces autres fainéants qui termineront dans des caniveaux Moldus ou avec une mort misérable parce qu'ils ne tiendront pas sur un balai volant.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _20 septembre_

Eh bien, quelle vision pessimiste de l'avenir de notre société !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _20 septembre_

Oh, vous, taisez-vous ! Allez plutôt chercher des questions dignes d'intérêt au lieu de vous immiscez dans mes conversations.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _20 septembre_

Si je puis me permettre, je crois qu'au départ, vous discutiez avec lui...

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _20 septembre_

Cela vaut aussi pour vous, Helga ! Je n'ai nullement besoin de vos avis à tous. Je suis Salazar Serpentard. Je n'ai besoin de personne ! J'ai formé le plus célèbre sorcier du monde ! Je suis le plus grand sorcier du monde ! Est-ce clair ? Que celui qui prétend le contraire se lève et s'oppose à moi, que je le descende d'un coup de baguette magique ! Enfin, non pas que j'ai besoin d'une baguette ! Contrairement à tous ces incapables, je suis à même d'utiliser la magie manuelle sans aucune baguette magique provenant d'un arbre quelconque ou d'un maudit dragon !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _20 septembre_

Euh, je crois qu'il est devenu fou.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _20 septembre_

Je crois que vous dites vrai, Godric. Ne faudrait-il pas l'arrêter avant qu'il ne devienne trop délirant ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _20 septembre_

J'ai appris à ne pas intervenir dans ce genre de situation, question de survie. Vous voulez essayer de l'arrêter, vous ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _20 septembre_

JE SUIS SALAZAR SERPENTARD ! MOUAHAHAHA !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _20 septembre_

Mmh... Non. Je vais passer mon tour. Après tout, seule Rowena est capable de le calmer.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _20 septembre_

Bah, il se calmera bien à un moment, non sans que personne n'ait besoin d'intervenir, non ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _20 septembre_

QUE DES... ! INCOMPETENTS ! QUE MERLIN ME VIENNE EN AIDE !... J'AURAIS DU PARTIR DEPUIS BIEN LONGTEMPS, AU LIEU DE RESTER DANS CE... !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _20 septembre_

Euh... Si nous allions trouver Rowena ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _20 septembre_

Bonne idée !

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _22 septembre_

Vous allez mieux, Salazar ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _22 septembre_

... Pff, n'allez-vous jamais arrêter avec vos questions inutiles ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _22 septembre_

Mais, euh, vous allez mieux ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _22 septembre_

... Salazar?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _23 septembre_

Bon, ben, je vais prendre ce silence pour un « oui ».

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_


	4. Le monde à l'envers

**Ce chapitre est très largement inspiré du résumé de « La Légende des Fondateurs » de Lily Evans 2004. L'idée des Fondateurs avec un comportement inversé est tellement drôle qu'il fallait en faire un chapitre, voyons.**

 **Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi, repassez un autre jour, dans une autre vie, dans un autre monde, d'accord ?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le monde à l'envers**

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Ha, Salazar, j'ai peur ! Venez-moi en aide, je vous en prie !

 _Godric, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Euh, pardon ? Vous vous sentez bien, Godric ? Depuis quand réclamez-vous mon aide ?

... ET DEPUIS QUAND VOUS ÊTES À SERDAIGLE, VOUS ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Je crois que je suis en plein cauchemar. SALAZAR, QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES DANS MA MAISON ? Je refuse d'y accueillir un sale serpent vicieux et tricheur ! DÉGAGEZ-DE LÀ !

 _Helga, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Merlin, je suis devenu fou. Helga, à Serpentard ? Oh l'horreur, c'est la fin du monde. La noble et digne Maison Serpentard vient d'être envahie par des blaireaux. Merlin, venez-moi en aide, je vous prie et sortez-moi de ce cauchemar. Je refuse d'être chez ces blaireaux qui accueillent n'importent qui, même les... nés-Moldus.

Oh, drame. QUI EST LE FOU QUI A ENSORCELÉ CE MAUDIT JOURNAL QUE JE LE TUE À COUP DE DOLORIS ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

En effet, je pense que nous sommes victimes d'un sortilège... envoyé par des trolls. Allons les combattre !

 _Rowena, de la Maison Gryffondor._

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

... Oh la la, oh non. Cette fois, c'est vraiment la fin de toute existence. Rowena, pourquoi parlez-vous comme Godric ? Ce n'est même plus un cauchemar à ce rythme-là, c'est l'apocalypse ! Il y a un Épouvantard dans les environs ou quoi ? Car « ça », Rowena transformée mentalement en Godric, c'est bien le pire de mes cauchemars devenu réalité !

ET QUAND CE MAUDIT JOURNAL ARRÊTERA DE ME METTRE DANS LA MAISON DES BLAIREAUX ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Oh, ça va, arrêtez de vous plaindre, je suis dans la Maison des serpents moi ! Et puis, je ne vous trouve pas si gentil, malgré votre présence à Poufsouffle.

 _Helga, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Évidemment, puisque je suis un SERPENTARD ! D'ailleurs je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport. Vous vous croyez une bonne Serpentard, vous ? Si c'est le cas, je vous assure que je vais mourir de rire, littéralement.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Non, mais si vous regardez bien, Godric et Rowena agissent très différemment. En fait, ils sont tout l'opposé de leur personnalité.

 _Helga, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Eh, mais ce n'est pas si bête. Depuis quand êtes-vous devenu intelligente, Helga ? Normalement, votre logique ne dépasse pas beaucoup celle de Godric. Mais après, même avec toute la magie du monde, on ne pourrait pas lui procurer un cerveau, alors qu'est-ce qu'il fout à Serdaigle ? La seule chose qu'il ait faite, pour le moment, c'est de ressembler à un enfant paniqué. Intelligence et peur peuvent aller ensemble ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas remarqué, Helga, mais vous avez un caractère soudainement très semblable à celui de Salazar. D'ailleurs, Salazar, vous semblez être le seul qui n'est pas affecté mentalement par ce... sortilège, je présume ? J'aurais de nombreuses explications à vous donner quant à cet étrange mystère qui nous affecte, mais cela serait trop long et complexe à expliquer.

Sinon, euh... vous voulez toujours me venir en aide ? J'ai vraiment besoin de vous, Salazar...

 _Godric, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Alors c'était vrai... Godric... Vous êtes devenu intelligent ! Mais c'est... c'est incroyable ! C'est vraiment le monde à l'envers à ce rythme-là. Bon, sinon, outre votre sagesse qui vient soudainement de naitre, pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Ah tiens, il se peut que vous ayez été plus touché que l'on ne le croit, Salazar. Regardez-vous : vous n'avez même pas remballé Godric. Et vous vous prétendez Serpentard ? Pff !

 _Helga, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Vous êtes mauvaise, Helga. Très mauvaise. C'est honteux d'être si peu compréhensive.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

C'est l'hospice qui se fout de la charité, non ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Hein, les hospices se moquent de la charité ? Mais ce n'est pas gentil, ça ! Il faut le leur dire !

 _Rowena, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Je crois que je vais pleurer. Pitié, tuez-moi... ET VOUS GODRIC, EST-CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ FINALEMENT ME DIRE POURQUOI VOUS AVEZ BESOIN DE MON AIDE ? Dépêchez-vous avant que je ne change d'avis et refuse de vous aider !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Waouh, quel tempérament lunatique... Si c'est comme cela, je préfère ne pas avoir votre aide pour me débarrasser de l'araignée dans ma chambre.

 _Godric, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

... Êtes-vous sérieux, Godric ? Vous appelez à l'aide parce qu'il y a une araignée dans votre chambre ? Vous êtes un bouffon ou quoi ? Écrasez-la cette fichue araignée !

 _Helga, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Quelle violence, Helga !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Vous êtes inconsciente ! Imaginez que cela soit une araignée blanche, une araignée rouge, une araignée sauteuse ou même... une araignée-naine !

 _Godric, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Une araignée-naine ? Est-ce un être à moitié-nain, moitié-araignée ? C'est assez étrange comme idée. Mais soyez brave, Godric et combattez vos peurs ! C'est juste un nain, il n'y a rien à craindre !

 _Rowena, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

... Je suis tellement désespéré. Merlin, pitié, venez-moi en aide.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Techniquement, cela m'étonne que Merlin puisse vous entendre, même dans l'hypothèse qu'il soit mort et devienne un dieu.

 _Godric, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Oh, bouclez-là, je ne vous ai rien demandé ! Allez plutôt vous occuper de votre araignée au lieu de jouer les intéressants avec votre soudaine intelligence à deux balais.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Ah, là je vous reconnais, Salazar !

 _Helga, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Vous aussi, calmez-vous avec votre soudain comportement méprisant et orgueilleux. Ce n'est pas parce que, pour la première fois de votre vie, vous pouvez parler librement qu'il faut prendre la grosse tête. Ce maudit sortilège, lorsqu'il s'atténuera, fera disparaitre ça et tout redeviendra comme avant. Vous serez ami avec n'importe qui, Godric redeviendra bête et Rowena sera la femme la plus intelligente du monde et je retournerai dans la Maison qui m'est due et pas avec DES BLAIREAUX !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Hum ! Qu'avez-vous donc contre les blaireaux, Salazar ? C'est parce qu'ils sont meilleurs que vous ? Vous êtes jaloux ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Vous êtes devenu folle, Helga. Moi, jaloux d'un blaireau ? Vous en avez d'autres, de blagues de mauvais goût comme cela ? C'est sûr qu'à Poufsouffle, l'humour n'est pas votre fort !

Bon, Godric, puisque vous êtes devenu intelligent, vous ne voulez pas faire marcher votre cerveau pour une fois dans votre vie et vous en servir pour trouver une solution à ce problème ? De préférence, MAINTENANT ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens agressé par vos paroles, Salazar ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Parce que c'est le cas.

 _Helga, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Ha, ha, ha. Quel humour, Helga.

 _Godric, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

C'est moi ou parce qu'il a gagné quelques neurones, il devient dédaigneux ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Ce n'est pas vous, je vous rassure. Godric, comment vous le dire gentiment sans vous blesser dans votre fierté ? Mmh... C'est bien que vous tentiez d'obtenir un minimum de considération pour une fois dans votre vie, après tout c'est bien la première et la dernière fois que vous avez un semblant d'intelligente, il y a de quoi être heureux. Mais, nous vous rappelons que cela ne change rien au fait que vous allez faire ce que je dis si vous ne voulez pas vous prendre un Doloris dans la tête, c'est clair ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Gloups... D'accord... Vous n'êtes pas très sympathique pour un Poufsouffle, vous savez ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Les blaireaux, c'est dangereux quand on les embête, vous ne saviez pas ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Absolument ! J'ai essayé d'en embêter un, il m'a griffé... Mais bon, il n'était pas très effrayant et de toute façon, j'ai très bien réussi mon baptême de bravoure !

 _Rowena, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

... Je crois que je vais pleurer.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Pourquoi, vous êtes triste ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour – et cela me donne envie de vomir – mais, Godric, je vous en prie, aidez-moi...

 _Salazar, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Waouh, vous devez vraiment être désemparé pour quémander l'aide de Godric, Salazar...

 _Helga, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Non, vous croyez ? Quelle belle déduction !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Moi, Godric Gryffondor, accepte de vous aider, vous humble païen.

 _Godric, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

C'est ainsi que l'honneur de la Maison Serdaigle disparu à cause d'un usurpateur qui décèdera dans peu de temps à cause du sorcier le plus dangereux du monde. Cela lui apprendra à parler ainsi à Salazar Serpentard.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Et que l'honnête et juste Maison Poufsouffle accueillit le plus grand meurtrier sorcier de l'Histoire... Connu actuellement comme Salazar Poufsouffle. Lorsque vous tuerez Godric, faites attention à ne pas trop salir avec son sang si vous le torturez sans Doloris. Le concierge a déjà assez à faire comme cela.

 _Helga, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Oh, ne vous en faites pas, j'y ferai attention.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Euh... je crois que je vais aller travailler pour que nous retrouvions nos Maison, moi !

 _Godric, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre_

Prenez garde, Godric. Je sais où vous habitez. Et foi de Poufsouffle, je vous tuerai !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Poufsouffle_


	5. Les indésirables

**J'admets, je ne sais absolument pas comment ces « indésirables » sont apparus dans ce chapitre. Cela ne devait pas être cette génération normalement, mais bon, tant pis. J'ai bien aimé la tournure de ce chapitre. Vous comprenez rapidement de qui je parle.**

 **Disclaimer : Vu ce qui se déroule dans son chapitre, nan, je ne suis toujours pas J.K Rowling et, par conséquence, je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Les indésirables d'une lointaine époque**

 _3 octobre_

Donc si j'écris, vous devriez être capable de lire cette phrase, c'est bien ça ?

 _Invité 1, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _3 octobre_

Oh, j'arrive à lire ce que tu as écris, James. Il est trop bien ce journal magique !

 _Invité 2, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _3 octobre_

Euh, on peut savoir ce que cet énergumène fait ici ?... Maison Gryffondor ?... GODRIC ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ ENCORE FAIT ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _3 octobre_

OH, SALAZAR SERPENTARD ! Alors ce ne sont pas que des rumeurs ? Waouh, il est vraiment quelqu'un de colérique et de méprisant ? C'est trop drôle ! Je ne croyais vraiment pas les Serpentard quand ils parlaient comme cela de lui !

 _Invité 2, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _3 octobre_

GODRIC ! VOUS ALLEZ RÉPONDRE, NOM D'UN CHIEN ? QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FOUTU ET POURQUOI DES GENS DE VOTRE MAISON ONT ACCÈS À CE JOURNAL, NOM DE MERLIN ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _3 octobre_

Il est vrai que cela est assez dérangeant. La raison même de ce journal est de pouvoir discuter tranquillement entre nous quatre, sans que quiconque ne nous interrompre et n'entende nos discussions.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _3 octobre_

Rowena Serdaigle ! Alors elle existe vraiment !

 _Invité 3, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _3 octobre_

Pardon ? Évidemment qu'elle existe ! Pour qui vous prenez-vous, espèce de malotrue ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _3 octobre_

Évidemment que la fondatrice de Serdaigle a existé, espèce d'andouille !

 _Invité 4, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _3 octobre_

Tiens, j'ai l'impression de voir une certaine ressemble entre notre Rosie et Salazar Serpentard. Cela expliquerait son mauvais caractère...

 _Invité 1, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _3 octobre_

Rosie, tu ne devrais pas crier sur Scorpius alors qu'il est juste fasciné par ce que nous avons découvert. J'aurais fait pareil que lui.

 _Invité 2, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _3 octobre_

Oh, toi, ça va. De toute façon, _tu agis comme lui_ , Albus ! Donc c'est normal que tu prennes sa défense. Je savais que nous n'aurions pas dû accepter de laisser James ouvrir ce journal, et de faire comme lui avec les autres journaux que nous avons trouvé. Vous ne voyez pas qu'ils sont enchantés pour communiquer entre eux ?

 _Invité 4, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _3 octobre_

Voyons, Rosie, on sait que, même si tu te plains, tu es ravie de la situation. Alors remercie le grand et talentueux James Sirius Potter !

 _Invité 1, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _3 octobre_

Je ne comprends décidément plus rien à ce qui se passe. Quelqu'un aurait-il une idée de qui sont ces jeunes gens qui utilisent les mêmes journaux que nous ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.  
 _3 octobre_

Aucune idée, mais il faut qu'ils débarrassent vite le plancher car je sens que je vais très vite m'énerver.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _3 octobre_

Voyons M'sieur Serpentard, on ne va pas partir maintenant ! On vient à peine d'arriver !

 _Invité 1, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _3 octobre_

Vous, quel que soit votre nom, je ne vous ai pas sonné !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _3 octobre_

Je crois que j'ai compris leurs noms. Celui auquel vous venez de parler, Salazar, s'appelle James Sirius Potter. L'invité 2 est Albus, le troisième est Scorpius et le quatrième est Rosie.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _3 octobre_

Waouh, vous avez réussi à retenir ça en si peu de temps ? Vous êtes encore plus incroyables que disent les légendes ! Oh, d'ailleurs, mon nom est Rose Weasley-Granger. Rosie est juste un surnom que me donnent mes cousins. D'ailleurs ils s'appellent James Sirius Potter et Albus Severus Potter, ils sont frères, avec James l'ainé et Albus le cadet. Et l'autre, c'est Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy, un ami à Albus.

 _Invité 4, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _3 octobre_

Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas donner nos prénoms et nos noms à n'importe qui ? Tu me cries sans cesse dessus quand je le fais, Rose... D'ailleurs, tu ne considères pas que nous sommes amis ?

 _Invité 3, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _3 octobre_

Mais là ce n'est pas la même chose, Scorpius ! Il s'agit des Fondateurs de Poudlard. Quant à notre pseudo-amitié, ça dépend des jours. Parfois, j'ai vraiment envie de te coller une baffe.

 _Invité 4, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _3 octobre_

Eh bien, quelle violence, jeune fille !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _3 octobre_

Oh, et vous n'avez même pas idée. Là encore, elle est gentille et de bonne humeur. Mais quand Rosie est en colère... Mieux vaut ne pas croiser son chemin.

 _Invité 2, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _3 octobre_

Tiens, exactement comme Salazar ! Quelle coïncidence ! Moi aussi, j'ai l'impression de voir des ressembles entre eux.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _3 octobre_

Je ne sais pas si je dois en être honorée ou affligée, compte tenue de la réputation des Serpentard...

 _Invité 4, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _3 octobre_

Eh, je te rappelle que Lily et Louis sont à Serpentard ! D'ailleurs tante Fleur était vraiment très fâchée en l'apprenant mais heureusement tonton Bill a réussi à la convaincre que ce n'était pas très grave, comme quand grand-mère Molly a su que Lily allait à Serpentard...

 _Invité 2, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _3 octobre_

Peut-être, mais papa m'a toujours dit de me méfier des Serpentard.

 _Invité 4, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _3 octobre_

On n'est pas beaucoup trop de Weasley dans ces familles ? À cause de ça, on est apparenté aux Delacour, aux Granger et aux Johnson. Y'a aussi la famille de tante Audrey, mais j'ai oublié leur nom. Et bientôt aux Malefoy à cause de Rosie... Je crois que la directrice en a assez de voir toute la famille à Poudlard. Les Weasley sont beaucoup trop nombreux et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter à cause d'Hugo, de Fred et de Louis !

 _Invité 1, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _3 octobre_

Vous êtes vraiment tous énervants à croire que j'aime Scorpius. C'est lui qui a béguin sur moi, pas l'inverse, je vous ferai signaler. Alors arrêtez de nous inventer une relation qui n'existe pas.

 _Invité 4, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _3 octobre_

Moi, cela ne me dérange pas du tout. Rose Malefoy ? C'est joli, mais je suis sûr qu'elle voudra garder son nom. Cela fera un peu long, Rose Malefoy-Weasley-Granger, mais bon...

 _Invité 3, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _3 octobre_

Mmh, ce n'est pas que votre conversation familiale ne m'intéresse pas – à vrai dire je m'en moque éperdument mais, tu écoutes toujours ce que te dis ton père, jeune fille ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _3 octobre_

De quoi parlez-vous ? Ah oui, avant que James ne raconte n'importe quoi ! Mmh, non, je ne l'écoute pas vraiment. En fait, maman me dit toujours de ne jamais écouter ce que papa dit parce que la plupart du temps, il raconte n'importe quoi.

 _Invité 4, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _3 octobre_

Ah, enfin un peu de bon sens !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _3 octobre_

Mmh... Je crois qu'il l'a mal pris en fait. Dites M'sieur, vous avez été vexé par Rosie ? Y'a pas de honte à l'être, Rosie est toujours trop franche avec tout le monde.

 _Invité 1, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _3 octobre_

Mais il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

 _Invité 3, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _3 octobre_

J'en ai assez de ces enfants. Ne peut-on pas les faire taire et se débarrasser d'eux ? D'ailleurs, où est Godric ? C'est rare de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de lui.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _3 octobre_

Vous n'êtes pas certain que ce sont des enfants, mon cher.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _3 octobre_

Oh, je vous prie. Il n'y a que des enfants pour parler ainsi !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _3 octobre_

En tout cas, moi, je les trouve très amusant ceux-là. Dommage que Godric ne soit pas là, il aurait trouvé cela très drôle, lui aussi.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _3 octobre_

Je n'arrive toujours pas à bien me rendre compte que nous discutons avec les Fondateurs...

 _Invité 3, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _3 octobre_

Pff, à qui d'autres pourriez-vous parler ? Nous sommes les fondateurs de Poudlard, pas des créatures légendaires mythologiques, enfin ! Et déjà, vous ne devriez pas pouvoir vous servir de ces journaux. Ce sont des propriétés privés !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _3 octobre_

Techniquement, non. Ils devraient appartenir à Poudlard, mais par leurs âges, ce sont des biens de l'Etat Magique – enfin, je crois. Mais le Magenmagot n'a pas besoin de savoir que nous avons trouvé des journaux anciens des fondateurs de Poudlard...

 _Invité 4, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _3 octobre_

Oh, mais c'est que notre petit Rosie se rebelle ! Tante Hermione ne serait pas contente de savoir qu'on lui cache ça.

 _Invité 1, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _3 octobre_

Surtout qu'elle est à la tête du Ministère de la Magie...

 _Invité 2, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _3 octobre_

Je ne m'habituerai jamais à ce que vous parliez si calmement et nonchalamment de Madame la Ministre de la Magie...

 _Invité 3, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _3 octobre_

Ne t'en fait pas, _Scorpion_ ! Bientôt, tu l'appelleras belle-maman.

 _Invité 1, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _3 octobre_

Arrêtez avec ça ! Et James, arrête de lui donner un surnom si ridicule.

 _Invité 4, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _3 octobre_

Rowena, n'auriez-vous pas de solution pour que ces enfants aillent jouer ailleurs que dans nos propriétés privés ? Sinon, je sens que je vais m'en occuper personnellement, et le résultat ne sera pas joli à voir.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _3 octobre_

Êtes-vous certain de vouloir cela, Salazar ? Je les trouve fort divertissants, nos invités. Ne les trouvez-vous pas intriguant ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _3 octobre_

Je les trouve surtout fatiguant. Et ce ne sont pas des invités mais des indésirables ! Et si vous ne voulez pas qu'on s'en débarrasse, c'est moi qui pars !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _3 octobre_

Oh, voyons, Salazar, il ne faut pas vous énerver pour si peu ! Ils n'ont rien fait de mal, à ce que l'on sache.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _3 octobre_

Helga dit vraie, ne vous emportez pas si facilement, Salazar.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _3 octobre_

Trop tard, je crois qu'il a refermé son journal.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _3 octobre_

Il est facilement irritable...

 _Invité 4, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _3 octobre_

Moi je trouve qu'il te ressemble un peu, Rosie. Le même comportement exécrable.

 _Invité 1, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _3 octobre_

Ha, ha. Très drôle. Je suis morte de rire, James Sirius. Ou devrais-je dire _Jammesie_.

 _Invité 4, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _3 octobre_

Voyons, Rosie, pas de ça entre nous. Tu peux m'appeler James le magnifique, comme tout le monde.

 _Invité 1, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _3 octobre_

James l'égocentrique, plutôt.

 _Invité 4, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _3 octobre_

Vous allez vraiment vous disputer par des journaux ? Vous êtes vraiment incroyables vous deux.

 _Invité 2, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _3 octobre_

Cela me rappelle le jour où ils se sont battus en plein match de Quidditch.

 _Invité 3, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _3 octobre_

Euh... Vous avez bien dit Quidditch ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _3 octobre_

Oui, pourquoi ?

 _Invité 2, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _3 octobre_

Pourriez-vous nous dire ce qu'est le Quidditch ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _3 octobre_

QUOI ? Vous ne savez pas c'est quoi le Quidditch ? Mais c'est le meilleur sport du monde ! Avec le football Moldu ! Même si le football Moldu est bizarre comme sport...

 _Invité 1, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _3 octobre_

Bien sûr que non, ils ne connaissent pas le Quidditch, idiot ! Cela n'existait pas à leur époque. La première fois qu'on en a entendu parler, ce fut au XIe siècle.

Ce que James essaye de vous explique c'est que le Quidditch est le sport national de la communauté magique. On le joue sur des balais volants et oppose deux équipes de sept joueurs. Je crois qu'à une lointaine époque on appelait ça... euh...

 _Invité 4, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _3 octobre_

Le Kwidditch ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _3 octobre_

C'est cela !

 _Invité 4, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _3 octobre_

Je pense que Godric sera enchanté d'apprendre cela.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _3 octobre_

Et Salazar sera enragé. Lui qui pensait que le Kwidditch n'avait aucun avenir... Tiens, il faut que j'aille trouver Godric pour le lui dire ! Et ensuite, nous irons l'annoncer à Salazar. J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction ! Sur ce, je vous laisse.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _3 octobre_

Mince, Albus, notre marraine arrive ! Il faut qu'on parte cacher ces journaux avant qu'elle ne les trouve !

 _Invité 1, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _3 octobre_

Votre marraine est la directrice de Poudlard, votre père est le Chef du Bureau des Aurors, la mère de Rose est la Ministre de la Magie. C'est quoi ces familles de dingue ?

 _Invité 3, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _3 octobre_

Une famille avec beaucoup de trop de Weasley. Maintenant ferme ce journal et rejoins-nous dans la Grande Salle après les cours. Il faut qu'on décide de comment cacher ces journaux sans que personne ne les trouve. Enfin, pour l'instant.

 _Invité 4, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _3 octobre_

Bonjour ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _3 octobre_

Ha, Godric. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous venez de manquer.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _3 octobre_

Vraiment ? Ce serait-il passer quelque chose d'important ici ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _3 octobre_

Ne vous en faites pas, je suis certaine qu'Helga vous racontera. D'ailleurs vous devriez bientôt la voir, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle allait vous chercher. Sinon, auriez-vous vu Salazar entre-temps ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _3 octobre_

Oui, je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs. Je l'ai salué et il m'a répondu en me lançant un regard noir. Serais-je responsable de sa mauvaise humeur ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _3 octobre_

Non, pas uniquement du moins. Mais ne vous en faites pas, Helga vous expliquera tout. Vous serez très étonné, je peux vous l'assurer.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _3 octobre_

Vraiment ? Tant mieux alors ! J'adore les surprises !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_


	6. Élevage d'Animaux Fantastiques

**Devinerez-vous d'où vient l'inspiration de ce chapitre qui ne reprend _absolument pas_ le thème d'une célèbre série de film issue d'un livre du même nom ? (Je sais que vous pensez tous aux Animaux Fantastiques, mais non, ce n'est pas cette série de film – incluant le livre – dont je parle, contrairement à ce que le titre laisse indiquer, ha, ha.) D'ailleurs grande surprise, ce chapitre est actuellement le plus long que j'ai écrit, alors que j'ai eu pas mal de soucis avec lui. Je suppose que c'est un mal pour un bien...**

 **Disclaimer : Pas certaine que Newton Scamander (Norbert Dragonneau) soit d'accord avec le fait que j'utilise son livre des Animaux Fantastiques au Moyen-Âge avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de le faire lui-même à son époque. Alors non, je ne possède toujours pas Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Élevage d'Animaux Fantastiques**

 _9 octobre_

J'ai eu une formidable idée dans la nuit, alors que j'observais la Forêt Interdite !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _9 octobre_

Pff, vous et vos bonnes idées... Mieux vaut se méfier. Mais bon, parlez. Avec de la chance, cela sera drôle. Alors, quelle « bonne » idée avez-vous encore eu, Godric ? Vous voulez créer un balai pour qu'on aille sur la lune ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _9 octobre_

J'ai réfléchi à un endroit où l'on pourrait élever des Animaux Fantastiques.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _9 octobre_

Des quoi ?... Des Animaux Fantastiques ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce truc sans queue ni tête ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _9 octobre_

C'est le nom que je donne aux créatures magiques, enfin !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _9 octobre_

Pff, vous ne pouvez pas faire comme tout le monde et juste dire « créatures magiques » ? Au lieu d'inventer des surnoms débiles que vous êtes le seul à comprendre, comme pour beaucoup d'autres choses d'ailleurs. Vous êtes un original, Godric, savez-vous ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _9 octobre_

Je vous remercie.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _9 octobre_

Euh, je ne crois pas que cela était un compliment, surtout venant de la part de Salazar.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _9 octobre_

Arrêtez de me remercier quand je vous insulte, Godric ! Cela devient vraiment... bizarre, à la longue. Encore plus que d'habitude.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _9 octobre_

Quoi qu'il en soit, revenons à ce fameux projet. J'aimerai créer un endroit spécial où les Animaux Fantastiques pourraient vivre, être nourrir et élever.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _9 octobre_

Vous voulez dire une ferme ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _9 octobre_

Évidemment que non, ce ne sont pas des animaux de basse-cour ! Non, je voudrais créer une zone naturelle, comme... un parc.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _9 octobre_

Un parc ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée saugrenue ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _9 octobre_

Eh bien, cela serait comme une ferme mais en beaucoup plus propre et on s'en servirait pour admirer les Animaux Fantastiques. J'appellerai ça... Le Parc des Animaux Fantastiques. Oh non, encore mieux ! Le Monde des Animaux Fantastiques. _Fantastic Beats World_ , comme on dirait de chez nous ! Enfin, je crois.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _9 octobre_

Pff, vous avez vraiment un grave problème, vous, avec vos idées de « monde de créatures magiques ». Original, va. Et avant que vous ne me remerciiez, c'est un blasphème et non un compliment ! Ah moins que vous ne vouliez que je vous traite de bouffon pour être plus clair et mieux compris ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _9 octobre_

Moi, j'aime bien le concept. Cela a l'air intéressant et divertissant.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _9 octobre_

Peut-être, mais vous êtes une Poufsouffle. Votre avis ne compte pas. En fait, il ne compte jamais. Vous n'avez jamais remarqué ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _9 octobre_

Je vous trouve encore plus méprisant que d'habitude, Salazar. Seriez-vous de mauvaise humeur ? Qui a-t-il, vous vous êtes levé du pied gauche ce matin ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _9 octobre_

Ha, ha. Votre humour est aussi déplorable que celui de Godric. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je m'en vais vaquer à des occupations hautement plus importantes que les idées farfelues de Godric lorsqu'il contemple la Forêt Interdite.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _9 octobre_

N'écoutez pas ce que Salazar dit, Godric. Il est toujours comme cela, après tout.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _9 octobre_

En effet ! Dommage qu'il soit déjà parti, je tenais à lui témoigner combien ce projet est important à mes yeux et sera réalisé, qu'importe toutes les difficultés qui se présenteront sur mon chemin ! Godric Gryffondor ne baissera pas les bras devant l'adversité et l'impossible. Car ce qui est impossible ne l'est jamais !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _9 octobre_

Eh bien, qu'elle admirable motivation, Godric. Bien que je ne suis pas certaine de la véridicité de vos propos, il est sans douté que vous ferez en effet de votre maximum pour atteindre votre but et cela ne peut être qu'honorable. Que la réussite vous sourit dans ce cas.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _9 octobre_

Dame Rowena ! Vous suiviez donc notre conversation ? Eh bien sachez que je suis touché du témoignage de votre confiance en mes compétences. N'ayez crainte, je ne renoncerai pour rien au monde. Rien au monde ne pourra me faire changer d'avis !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _11 octobre_

Euh... Je crains devoir renoncer à ce projet d'élevage d'Animaux Fantastiques, finalement...

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _11 octobre_

Tiens, que cela est surprenant. On ne s'y attendait nullement pas !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _11 octobre_

Mon cher, cessez d'être présomptueux et méprisant, doublé d'un grand sarcastique et ayez un peu de compassion pour votre collègue. Dites-nous pourquoi un tel changement de décision dans vos choix, Godric.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _11 octobre_

Eh bien, je réfléchissais à un moyen de s'occuper de pareilles créatures et me suis rendu compte du danger qu'elles peuvent représenter si la sécurité n'est pas au niveau. Alors désormais, je doute de la concrétisation de cette idée. Je ne voudrais pas qu'un désastre arrive par ma faute à cause d'une brève épiphanie.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _11 octobre_

Vous ne voulez pas le faire car cela risque de représenter un danger ? Pff...

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _11 octobre_

Quoi ? Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _11 octobre_

Vous le connaissez, il est inutile de se préoccuper de lui. Mais j'admets que vos craintes méritent l'attention et je me pencherai sur la question très prochainement pour tenter de vous y apporter une solution.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _11 octobre_

Je vous remercie de tout cœur, Rowena !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _14 octobre_

Salazar, êtes-vous toujours fâché contre moi ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _14 octobre_

Déjà, je ne suis pas fâché contre vous. Ensuite, pour répondre au sous-entendue de votre question, oui je continuerai de vous ignorer pendant un certain temps. Et pour conclure, ne tentez même pas de me demander quel est le problème, vous parlerez à votre miroir pour plus de réponse.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _14 octobre_

On ne peut être plus clair...

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _15 octobre_

Rowena, auriez-vous une idée pour que je puisse me réconcilier avec Salazar ? Pour une fois je ne veux pas me disputer avec lui, puisque je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait de mal. Et sa méchanceté me manque, même si cela est étrange à dire.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 octobre_

Vous devez avoir de sérieux problèmes si Salazar vous manque pour sa mesquinerie et ses sournoiseries.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _15 octobre_

À vrai dire, je comprends parfaitement les ressentiments de Godric. Ne vous en faites pas, je vais parler à notre cher compagnon et m'assure qu'il cesse ses enfantillages.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _15 octobre_

À quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais souhaité bonne chance, connaissant le caractère exécrable de Salazar. Mais puisque c'est vous, Rowena, inutile de s'inquiéter. Après tout, nous savons tous les trois que Salazar ne peut vous tenir tête, quand bien même il essaye avoir ferveur. Alors je ne m'inquiète pas du résultat. Réjouissez-vous, Godric ! Salazar arrêtera bientôt d'agir comme un enfant.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _15 octobre_

J'en suis soulagé. Il est bon, dans notre relation de fraternité et de rivalité d'avoir un certain équilibre, que nous nous amusons parfois beaucoup trop à briser, comme cette fois-ci. Je vous remercie à nouveau, Rowena. Vous êtes vraiment d'une aide inestimable.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 octobre_

Vous n'avez nullement besoin de me remercier pour cela, Godric. Il est tout naturel que je canalise Salazar dans ses sottises lorsqu'il va trop loin. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _15 octobre_

Enfin, arrêtons donc de nous préoccuper de Salazar et dites-moi plutôt, Godric, comment avance votre projet sur votre élevage de créatures magiques. Rowena a-t-elle trouvé une solution à votre problème ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _15 octobre_

Élevage d'Animaux Fantastique, Helga, je vous prie. Et pour répondre à votre question, d'une certaine manière, Rowena m'a bien trouvé une solution.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 octobre_

Eh bien parlez ! Dites-moi donc ce qu'elle vous a proposé. Je suis très curieuse à ce sujet.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _15 octobre_

À vrai dire, je n'ai pas envie de gâcher la surprise. Alors je vous serais reconnaissant si vous vouliez bien patienter encore quelques temps avant d'en savoir plus sur ce projet.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 octobre_

Oh, vous n'êtes pas drôle, Godric. Mais soit, j'attendais. J'espère pour vous que cela en vaut le détour.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _15 octobre_

N'ayez crainte, cela sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Foi de Gryffondor !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _17 octobre_

Bon, Godric, j'ai entendu dire de Rowena que vous vouliez faire la paix. Bien que cela m'ennui profondément, c'est à quel sujet ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _17 octobre_

Que voulez-vous dire par cela ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _17 octobre_

Vous ne pouvez le savoir mais sachez qu'en ce moment, je soupire profondément d'exaspération devant votre ignorance maladive. Je veux savoir pourquoi vous désirez que nous fassions la paix. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, nous ne nous sommes pas déclaré la guerre cette fois-ci, alors je ne vois vraiment pas où réside le problème.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _17 octobre_

Eh bien, c'est que vous ne me parlez plus et cela m'inquiète profondément. Je crains d'avoir fait quelque chose de fâcheux envers vous mais je n'arrive point à savoir quoi, ce qui m'intrigue. Et comme vous refusiez de me parler, j'ai dû quémander l'aide de Rowena pour que nous ayons une discussion à ce propos. Alors Salazar, je vous le demande, ai-je fait quelque chose de mal qui vous aurais blessé ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _17 octobre_

Vous êtes vraiment fatiguant, Godric. Mais sachez que vous n'êtes en rien responsable de mon silence, enfin, pas volontairement du moins. Et malheureusement pour moi, cela réside dans votre caractère et cela ne peut être changé, quand bien même cela m'irrite au plus haut point. Alors cessez de vous inquiéter inutilement et laissez-moi demeurer dans mon silence en paix. Lorsque j'en serais plus à même, je viendrais moi-même vous parler.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _17 octobre_

Cela me soulage ! Enfin, je suppose... ? Quoi qu'il en soit, me voilà rassuré. Alors, c'est avec le cœur léger que je vous laisse tranquille et attendrais patiemment le moment où nous nous reparlerons.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _17 octobre_

Tss, si cela peut vous fait plaisir. En attendant, vous avez intérêt à vous concentrer sur votre projet farfelu de vos Animaux Fantastiques sans être distrait par quoi que ce soit.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _17 octobre_

N'ayez crainte à ce sujet, j'y travaille activement sans détour !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _17 octobre_

C'est cela...

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _21 octobre_

Je l'ai enfin fait !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _21 octobre_

Vous avez enfin pris quelques neurones et arrêtez de croire en cette stupidité qu'est le Kwidditch ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _21 octobre_

Euh, non... Enfin, cela n'a rien à voir, en fait...

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _21 octobre_

Ha, ha ! On sentait l'espoir que vous aviez, Salazar ! Quand vous ferez-vous une raison ? Godric adore le Kwidditch et ne l'abandonnera pour rien au monde. Même si cela est très burlesque de voir vos espoirs s'envoler en fumée si facilement.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _21 octobre_

Tss, taisez-vous, sotte.

 _Salazar de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _21 octobre_

Enfin, mon cher, il ne faut pas être tant sur la défensive. Helga ne fait que donner son avis.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _21 octobre_

Eh bien elle peut se le garder pour elle, son fichu avis.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _21 octobre_

Pardon, qu'avez-vous dit ? Je crains de ne pas avoir bien compris.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _21 octobre_

Euh... Rien ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _21 octobre_

Mmh, voilà qui est mieux. Je préfère cela.

Enfin, pour revenir à nos affaires, qu'avez-vous terminé, Godric ? Bien que je pense que nous avons tous une bonne idée de ce qui vous met tant en joie.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _21 octobre_

Je ne doute pas que vous vous y attendiez, mais j'ai finalement réalisé mon projet du Monde des Animaux Fantastiques !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _21 octobre_

Félicitation, Godric ! Nous savions que vous pouviez le faire !

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _21 octobre_

Il est vrai que nous avions confiance envers vous pour réaliser ce projet qui vous tenait à cœur. Mais est-il exactement concret ou l'avez-vous réalise en partie ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _21 octobre_

Il est entièrement fini. Pour cela, j'ai eu recours à des terres de ma famille, évidemment un terrain magique à l'abri de la vue des Moldus. Je me suis servi, comme vous l'aviez vivement conseillé, Rowena, de clôtures magiques qui possèdent des protections basées sur des runes, semblables à celle du château de Poudlard et, comme prévu, cela fonctionne à merveille. Les Animaux Fantastiques se promènent librement à la fois sur une plaine, une forêt et un lac avec les clôtures qui permettent de délimiter le terrain et aussi les passages qu'on peut utiliser pour observer ces créatures de plus près. Cela fut la partie la plus simple.

Le plus dur fut de trouver les Animaux Fantastiques. Je travaille encore à ce sujet puisque je suis persuadé qu'il reste de nombreuses créatures magiques non répertoriées à découvrir mais, en attendant, j'ai réussi à en réunir un maximum et même les plus rares, comme une licorne ou des dragons. Désormais, il faudra juste que je m'assure que tout ce système reste maintenue en de bonnes conditions, afin que l'expérience soit au sommet de son succès.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _21 octobre_

Expérience ? Que voulez-vous dire, Godric ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _21 octobre_

Eh bien j'ai décidé d'ouvrir ce parc au public magique de tout le royaume. Évidemment dans les zones protégées par les barrières. Cela serait très appréciable, je pense.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _21 octobre_

En effet, cela risque d'être un franc succès. Votre projet est vraiment honorable et grandiose, Godric. Je ne peux que vous féliciter pour l'avoir réussi à un si court laps de temps. Après tout, il est dur de trouver certaines créatures magiques.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _21 octobre_

Eh bien, je dois admettre que, d'une certaine façon, ce projet n'aurait pas pu aboutir sans vous tous.

Helga, vous êtes la première que je dois remercier. Après tout, c'est vous qui vous vous passionnez pour les créatures magiques et possédez tant de connaissances à leurs sujets. Je vous mentionne d'ailleurs très régulièrement dans mon parc en tant que magizoologiste confirmée. Je sais que vous ne possédez pas ce titre, officiellement, mais je suis convaincue par vos compétences en la matière qui m'ont permis de réagir correctement envers les créatures magiques que je recherchais et leur mode de vie.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _21 octobre_

Sachez que j'en suis honorée. Cela me touche beaucoup que vous accordiez tant d'importance aux créatures magiques. Avec votre projet, peut-être que cela servirait à convaincre les sorciers et sorcières de l'importance des créatures magiques dans le monde et empêchera leur chasse dans des buts purement égoïstes.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _21 octobre_

Quant à vous, Rowena, vous savez mieux que moi pourquoi je vous remercie. Dans ma naïveté, je n'avais aucune idée de comment m'assurer que ces Animaux Fantastiques demeurent dans un environnement sain sans tenter de s'éparer. Vos runes me furent d'une grande utilisé lors de la construction des barrières et sans elles, jamais ce projet n'aurait pu aboutir.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _21 octobre_

Nullement besoin de me remercier pour cela, Godric. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir en vous aidant par mes connaissances.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _21 octobre_

Rassurez-moi, Godric, vous n'allez pas me remercier inutilement ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _21 octobre_

Eh bien, si, j'en ai l'intention. Pour une raison que j'ignore, j'ai eu le sentiment que notre brève séparation fut le fruit de ce projet et je pensais, qu'importe la raison, que si j'accomplissais cet objectif, tout irait mieux entre nous. Je sais que cela peut paraitre très saugrenue, mais c'est ainsi que je concevais ces derniers jours, dans l'espoir de peut-être savoir la cause de votre éloignement et de votre mutisme.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _21 octobre_

Je le répète encore une fois : vous êtes fatiguant. Mais je suis très satisfait que vous ayez compris, en partie, la raison qui m'a poussé à demeurer loin de vous. Mais puisque je sais aussi que vous êtes assez lent d'esprit, je vous être généreux et vous expliquer la cause de mon mutisme.

En toute sincérité, je n'en ai cure à faire de ce projet. Les créatures magiques ne m'intéressent pas le moins du monde, du moins celles dont vous parlez. Mais il y a une chose que je déteste par-dessus tout et vous semblez l'avoir oublié : l'ambition et la détermination à atteindre ses objectifs qui sont délaissées. Même si je me moquais éperdument de votre idée, j'ai été très mécontent lorsque vous aviez baissé les bras. Je déteste quand quiconque baisse les bras et cela encore plus de votre part, Godric. Alors, par dégoût envers vous, j'ai décidé de rester éloigner jusqu'à ce que vous compreniez votre erreur. Et vous l'avez fait. Il fallut du temps, mais cela était prévisible et, pour tout vous avez, je suis agréable surpris de voir que vous avez réussi votre projet en si peu de temps.

Rappelez-vous que je suis un Serpentard, le fondateur de la maison des ambitieux et de ceux qui sont prêts à tout pour atteindre leur but. Je ne tolèrerai pas l'échec volontaire, comme vous avez failli le faire.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _21 octobre_

Eh bien... J'admets que, sur ce coup-là, je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _21 octobre_

En effet, cela est surprenant, surtout venant de la part de Salazar. Rowena, étiez-vous au courant de cela ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _21 octobre_

Cela va de soi. Lorsque nous avons discuté des raisons qui le fâchaient contre Godric, notre cher Salazar m'a tout dit de ses pensées. De plus, je soupçonnais déjà ses raisons.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _21 octobre_

Parce que vous me connaissez mieux que quiconque, ma chère. Je ne puis rien vous cachez, après tout et je savais que vous n'interviendriez pas dans cette histoire et me laisseriez tranquille à ce sujet, contrairement à _certaines_.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _21 octobre_

Euh... Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être visée ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _21 octobre_

Car vous aimez trop vous immiscer dans des histoires qui ne vous concernent pas.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _21 octobre_

Eh bien, excusez-moi de faire honneur à la Maison et de tenter d'intervenir dans des situations délicates !

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _21 octobre_

Est-ce que j'ai déjà eu besoin de votre aide ? Ne répondez pas, cela était une question rhétorique dont la réponse est non.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _21 octobre_

Enfin, Salazar, vous ne pouvez pas lui en vouloir d'être pleine de bonté.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _21 octobre_

Vous, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis ! Je l'ai déjà dit à Helga, et comme elle, votre avis ne compte pas.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _21 octobre_

Je ne vous permets pas de parler sur ce ton, Salazar !

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _21 octobre_

Et les voilà qui se disputent à nouveau. Tout est revenue à la normal, cela est un soulagement.

Ha, que deviendrait Poudlard sans eux ? Un château morose et silencieux, sans nul doute.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_


	7. Comme un conte de fées

**Ne me demandez pas comment ce chapitre est arrivé, sachez juste que ces temps-ci je m'intéressais beaucoup aux contes de fées (alors qu'à la base je ne les apprécie pas forcément) et je trouvais ça drôle avec les Fondateurs, surtout si on y rajoute les Disney, donc profitez-bien et bonne lecture, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre !**

 **Disclaimer : Mmh... Miroir, miroir, dis-moi à qui appartient Harry Potter. À J.K Rowling, répond-t-il. On ne peut pas contester ce que dit le miroir donc c'est ça. Et pour toutes les références, ce sont les contes originaux ou les version de Disney.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Comme un conte de fées.**

 _23 octobre_

Mes chers confrères, vous n'en reviendrez pas de ce que je viens d'apprendre.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _23 octobre_

Tiens, je me disais aussi que c'était trop beau qu'on ne vous ait pas entendu depuis hier. Alors Godric, quel est le problème cette fois-ci ? Vous avez perdu votre balai volant ? Il a préféré s'enfuir que de rester avec vous ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _23 octobre_

Ha ha, votre humour est incroyable, Salazar.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _23 octobre_

Je vous remercie, vous me flattez.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _23 octobre_

Je ne crois pas que Godric disait ça sincèrement, mon cher, mais dans l'unique but de se moquer de vos propos.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _23 octobre_

Quoi ? Depuis quand vous faites ça, Godric ? C'est ma spécialité de railler tout le monde, pas la vôtre ! Contenez-vous de garder vos Animaux Fantastiques et votre Kwidditch et ne volez pas le dur labeur des autres, je vous prie !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _23 octobre_

Ha, ha, ce n'est point ma faute si vous déteignez sur moi, Salazar !

Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, vous n'en reviendrez pas, je peux vous l'assurer. Moi-même, en l'apprenant, ait cru à une mauvaise plaisanterie. Mais, aussi incroyable cela puisse paraitre, ce n'en est pas une.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _23 octobre_

Et si vous nous disiez ce qu'il en est, pour qu'on ait notre propre avis sur le sujet ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _23 octobre_

Tiens, pour une fois que vous dites quelque chose d'utile, vous ! Vous avez entendu Helga, Godric. Alors dépêchez-vous de dire de quoi il s'agit, au lieu de donner vos ressentiments qui n'intéressent personne.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _23 octobre_

D'accord, d'accord, je vais vous dire. J'ai croisé, sur le chemin qui fait la liaison entre Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard, la Méchante Reine.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _23 octobre_

... Pardon ? Vous avez croisé qui ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

 _._

 _23 octobre_

La Méchante Reine. « _The Evil Queen_ ».

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _23 octobre_

Ouah, merci de la traduction, nous n'aurions pas compris sans, Godric !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _23 octobre_

Vous parlez bien de celle dont toute la contrée à entendue parler parce qu'elle a tenté de tuer sa fille ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.  
 _23 octobre_

Vous parlez de Blanche-Neige ? Attendez, cette gamine qui appelle les oiseaux et qui sert à rien est la fille de la Méchante Reine ? Comment elles peuvent être de la même famille ? Elle est incompétente, Blanche-Neige ! Pas étonnant que la Méchante Reine voulait s'en débarrasser. D'ailleurs elle est aussi pas mal dans son cas, la Méchante Reine. Même pas capable de tuer sa... fille – je répète, c'est trop étrange comme lien de famille – avec un chasseur et des potions. Tout sorcier expérimenté – ou même pas doué – aurait réussi à la tuer avec une potion mal faite, voyons !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _23 octobre_

Ai-je l'impression d'entendre une certaine rancœur dans votre voix, Salazar ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _23 octobre_

Je suis maitre de potion, moi ! Et cela me désole de voir un tel niveau d'incompétence de la part d'une sorcière à si grande réputation ! Elle aurait bien besoin de venir prendre des cours à Poudlard, celle-là.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

 _._

 _23 octobre_

Ah ben, cela tombe bien, c'est exactement ce qu'elle désire !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _23 octobre_

... Pardon ? Vous pouvez... développer, Godric ?

Et si vous dites quoi que ce soit sur le fait que j'ai fait une demande un tant soit peu gentille et polie, Helga, je vous maudis, c'est bien clair ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _23 octobre_

M'enfin, pourquoi donc ainsi m'accuser, moi qui n'ai absolument rien faite ?

Mais c'est quand même extraordinaire de voir le grand et terrible Salazar Serpentard s'excuser et demander, sans menace d'un sortilège en retour, quelque chose, surtout à Godric.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _23 octobre_

Quelle partie ne comprenez-vous pas dans « et si vous dites quoi que ce soit sur le fait que j'ai fait une demande un tant soit peu gentille et polie, Helga, je vous maudis » ? Vous voulez vraiment m'énerver, c'est bien cela ? Ou alors vous avez d'étranges désirs de mort. Vous tentez de pratiquer la renaissance et la résurrection, comme les phénix ? Mais vous êtes plutôt un troll, donc ne tentez même pas.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _23 octobre_

Je ne vous permets pas ! Vous vous croyez mieux, vous ? Espèce de lutin maléfique !

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _23 octobre_

Pff, suis-je supposer m'en sentir insulté d'être traité de lutin ? Car cela ne fonctionne pas. Allez revoir vos blasphèmes, Helga.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _23 octobre_

Bien, mes chers, je pense que cela suffit. Arrêtez donc de vous chamailler ainsi. Sinon c'est moi qui vous jetterai un sort.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _23 octobre_

... Bien

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _23 octobre_

... C'est d'accord, nous arrêtons.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _23 octobre_

Je préfère cela. Alors Godric, qu'alliez-vous dire à ce propos ? Que désire donc la Méchante Reine ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _23 octobre_

Elle désire prendre des cours à Poudlard.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _23 octobre_

HA, HA, HA ! Elle se croit où, dans un conte de fées, celle-là ? Qu'importe qu'elle soit reine ou sorcière, cela ne fonctionne pas comme ça, à Poudlard.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _23 octobre_

Quand bien même j'aimerai être de l'avis contraire, Salazar dit vrai. Poudlard n'est pas un moulin et qu'importe ses raisons ou son statue, cela n'est pas suffisant pour lui accorder tous ses souhaits, dont celui d'entrer à Poudlard alors que l'année a déjà débutée.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _23 octobre_

Donc je suis supposé lui répondre de s'en aller, c'est bien cela ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _23 octobre_

Vous voulez dire que cette sorcière est avec vous ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _23 octobre_

Euh, oui. Pourquoi ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _23 octobre_

Passez-lui donc le journal. Je vais lui parler par ce biais.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _23 octobre_

Pourquoi ai-je la mauvaise impression que Salazar s'apprête à faire un sale coup ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _23 octobre_

Car c'est sans nul doute ce qu'il va faire. Voulez-vous l'en empêcher ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _23 octobre_

Mmh, non, je vais m'en passer, je vous remercie bien.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _23 octobre_

Toutes mes salutations, chère sorcière. Êtes-vous bien la Méchante Reine qui a tenté d'assassiner Blanche-Neige ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _23 octobre_

Un Salazar qui utilise ses paroles polies, cela ne peut rien signifier de bon.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _23 octobre_

Je suis en effet la Méchante Reine, la plus belle femme au monde et maitresse du mal. Qui êtes-vous pour ainsi réclamer mon attention, misérable mortel ?

 _La Méchante Reine, de la Maison du Mal_

.

 _23 octobre_

Tiens, je la trouve plus orgueilleuse que Salazar. C'est un exploit. D'ailleurs elle devrait bientôt le regretter. À ma connaissance, personne autre que nous, les fondateurs, ne peut ainsi insulter Salazar sans amèrement le regretter par la suite.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _23 octobre_

Ha, ha, ha, que cela est drôle ! Vous êtes de la Maison du Mal ? Hilarant.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _23 octobre_

Comment oses-tu te moquer ainsi de ta souveraine, misérable insecte ? Moi, la sorcière la plus puissante et plus maléfique du monde ? TU GOÛTERAS À LA PUISSANCE DE MA MAGIE NOIRE POUR TON AUDACE !

 _La Méchante Reine, de la Maison du Mal_

.

 _23 octobre_

J'en suis très assuré, n'en doutez pas. D'ailleurs je vous prierai de me vouvoyez. Nous n'avons pas élevé les goules ensembles, jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _23 octobre_

Mes excuses pour vous interrompre mais sachez, Méchante Reine, que l'être le plus maléfique au monde n'est autre que Salazar. Vous ne pouvez donc décemment pas tenter de lui voler ce titre, surtout compte tenue de la réputation que nous autres, fondateurs de Poudlard, possédons dans le monde.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _23 octobre_

Misérable, tu penses que tu peux me dicter ma conduite ? Je suis la sorcière la plus dangereuse de ce monde et qu'importe ton titre, insignifiante créature, tu ne peux me dire quoi que ce soit !

 _La Méchante Reine, de la Maison du Mal_

.

 _23 octobre_

C'est bon, elle est morte. Il ne fallait vraiment pas dire cela de Rowena, surtout en présence de Salazar.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _23 octobre_

...

... Vous allez regretter ces paroles, vieille sorcière incapable de tuer sa propre fille ! Godric, éloignez-vous, je vous prie.

ÉCOUTE-MOI, MISÉRABLE SORCIÈRE AUX ALLURES DE REINE ! JE SUIS SALAZAR SERPENTARD, LE SORCIER LE PLUS DANGEREUX DE CE MONDE, CELUI QUI A TOUT ENSEIGNÉ À MERLIN, LE SORCIER LE PLUS RECONNU POUR SES TALENTS ET SES EXPLOITS !

JE SUIS LE VÉRITABLE MAITRE DU MAL DE CE MONDE ET POUR L'AUDACE QUE TU AS EU D'AINSI T'ADRESSER À ROWENA SERDAIGLE, FONDATRICE DE POUDLARD, TU SUBBIRAS MON COURROUX ET RETOURNERAS VIVRE DANS TON MISÉRABLE CHÂTEAU AVEC TON MIROIR !

QUE LE DOLORIS T'EMPORTE DANS LES ABYSSES DE LA SOUFFRANCE ET TE SERVE DE LECONS CAR À L'AVENIR TU SAURAS PARLER AVEC RESPECT À CEUX QUI SONT MAITRES DE LA MAGIE !

 _ENDOLORIS_ ! _AVIS_ ! _PETRIFICUS_ _TOTALUS_ ! _REPULSO_ !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _23 octobre_

Un Doloris lancé par Salazar... J'en aurais presque de la peine pour cette Méchante Reine. Presque.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _23 octobre_

Voilà ce qu'il en coûte de s'attirer les foudres des Fondateurs de Poudlard.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _23 octobre_

Mmh, en effet. Surtout lorsque cela est envers vous, et que Salazar n'est pas loin. Il faut croire que cette sorcière habitait trop loin pour connaitre les règles de survies élémentaires concernant Poudlard. Enfin, cela n'est pas très grave au final. Cela lui apprendra les bonnes manières à l'avenir.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _23 octobre_

Mais d'ailleurs, la Méchante Reine n'était pas censé avoir été tuée par la foudre ou un rocher géant ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _23 octobre_

Ha tiens, vous êtes de retour, vous ! Qu'est devenue notre royale invitée antipathique ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _23 octobre_

Eh bien, c'est assez compliqué, vu les sorts que Salazar a réussi à envoyer par le biais du journal, ce qui est d'ailleurs très impressionnant.

D'abord, la Méchante Reine s'est tordue de douleur, comme si un feu l'envahissait et la consumait, le Doloris sans doute. Puis des oiseaux sont sortis du journal et se sont mis à l'attaquer, mais comme elle se tordait de douleur, elle avait du mal à les arrêter, l'effet de l'Avis, c'est bien cela ? Puis elle a été paralysée par le Maléfice du Saucisson. Et finalement, alors qu'elle souffrait, qu'elle se faisait attaquer par les oiseaux et qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger, un quatrième sort l'a envoyé loin dans les airs où elle a disparu. Je ne l'ai plus vu.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _23 octobre_

Eh bien, cela est remarquable. Je ne savais pas Salazar aussi puissant pour réussir à faire quatre sortilèges à la suite avec tant de puissance.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _23 octobre_

Moi non plus. À l'avenir, je ferais plus attention lors de nos duels. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de finir comme la Méchante Reine qui doit encore planer dans le ciel.

Dites-nous Salazar, pourquoi tant de sortilège pour se débarrasser de la Méchante Reine lorsque vous pouviez vous contenter de l'envoler au loin après avoir usé d'un simple _Wingardium Leviosa_ ou d'un _Stupéfix_?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _23 octobre_

Je suis Salazar Serpentard, que croirez-vous ? Je suis à la hauteur de ma réputation, contrairement à cette vieille corneille qui se prend pour une grande sorcière alors qu'elle n'est même pas capable de riposter avec un simple charme du Bouclier.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _23 octobre_

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce fut très bien. Nous voilà débarrasser de la Méchante Reine à présent. Nous devons sans doute vous remercier, Salazar !

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _23 octobre_

Economisez votre souffle, vos remercîments ne m'intéressent pas. Je n'ai fait que ce qu'il devait être fait, pour la justice des Fondateurs de Poudlard.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _23 octobre_

Pour une fois qu'il est modeste. Décidément, cette journée est pleine de surprises ! Je suis bien content de m'être allé promener vers Pré-au-Lard, moi.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _24 octobre_

Godric, vous rappelez-vous de cette hideuse sorcière que j'ai envoyé valser dans les airs ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _24 octobre_

Évidemment qu'il s'en rappelle. Cela s'est passé hier, je vous ferai signaler, Salazar.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _24 octobre_

Eh bien, apparemment il y a du avoir un conseil des sorcières de la Maison du Mal et toutes ont dû se mettre d'accord sur la même idée, semblerait-il.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _24 octobre_

Que voulez-vous dire, Salazar ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _24 octobre_

Eh bien, une autre sorcière est venue. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle est apparue dans ma chambre. Autant dire que j'en étais assez mécontent.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.  
 _24 octobre_

En effet, c'est à se demander à quoi servent les barrières de protection que nous avons placé autour de Poudlard si les gens arrivent à y entrer comme bon leur semble. D'ailleurs comment cette sorcière est-elle entrée ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte du domaine de l'école.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _24 octobre_

Cela, je lui ai bien fait comprendre, n'ayez crainte. Mais, d'après ce que j'ai vu, elle n'a pas transplané puisqu'elle est apparue dans un flot de flammes vertes. Vous savez, comme lorsqu'on utilise le réseau de la poudre de cheminette. Sauf que je n'ai pas de cheminée dans ma chambre.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _24 octobre_

Je pense savoir de qui il s'agit. Mon cher, pourriez-vous me dire par quel nom cette sorcière s'est présentée et la manière dont elle était vêtue ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _24 octobre_

Déjà, son habit était... particulier. Je sais que le noir est la couleur du moment et de la magie sombre mais elle portait une étrange robe noire avec des sortes d'épaulettes faites de plumes. Ainsi que des cornes sur la tête, comme un dragon. Quant à son nom, elle s'est présentée comme étant Maléfique, la fée protectrice des Landes. Aucune idée de ce que sont les Landes ou même d'où cela peut se trouver, mais apparemment c'est un royaume magique.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _24 octobre_

C'est bon, je sais ce qu'il en est. Il s'agit de la sorcière responsable de la malédiction de la princesse Aurore.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _24 octobre_

Vous parlez de celle qu'on surnomme la Belle au Bois Dormant ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _24 octobre_

Celle qui fut plongée dans un sommeil éternel parce qu'elle s'est piquée au fuseau d'un rouet ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _24 octobre_

Elle-même. Elle fut victime d'une malédiction de la Fée Carabosse, que vous connaissez plus sous le nom de Maléfique, reine des Landes.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _24 octobre_

Dans ce cas, ce nom lui va très bien. Parce qu'elle ne parait nullement bossue et donc ne mérite nullement le titre de Fée Carabosse.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _24 octobre_

Seriez-vous en train de prendre la défense de cette sorcière, Salazar ? Cela ne vous ressemble guère, pourquoi donc un tel changement de comportement ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _24 octobre_

Eh bien, parce qu'elle semble beaucoup plus compétente que la Méchante Reine qui était aussi forte en magie qu'un Cracmol.

De plus, parce qu'en tant que directeur de la Maison Serpentard, il est de mon devoir de traiter mes élèves avec le respect qu'il leur est dû.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _24 octobre_

Vous ne traitez aucun élève avec quel que respect dont vous parler, Salazar.

... Attendez, vous avez dit vos élèves. Qu'est-ce que cela est censé signifier ? Ne me dites pas que cette sorcière voulait...

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _24 octobre_

Si ! Désormais, Maléfique des Landes est élève à Poudlard, comme elle m'en a expressément faite la demande avant de disparaitre dans des flammes sans même que je puisse lui donner ma réponse. D'ailleurs, avant d'avoir cette discussion avec vous, je pensais l'envoyer balader, comme la Méchante Reine mais, d'après vos dires, elle parait être compétente et digne d'être élève dans la glorieuse et talentueuse Maison Serpentard.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _24 octobre_

Excusez-moi, Salazar, mais cela ne devrait-il pas être choisit par le Choixpeau ? Vous savez, le chapeau magique que nous avons créé ensemble pour classer les élèves selon leurs caractéristiques majeurs.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _24 octobre_

Enfin, Godric, cela est inutile. Cela se voit qu'elle est faite pour Serpentard.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _24 octobre_

Mon cher, seriez-vous en quête de réitérer l'exploit que vous avez fait en prenant Merlin l'Enchanteur sous votre aile, des années auparavant ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _24 octobre_

Mmh... Cela se peut, en effet. Mais ne venez pas vous en plaindre ! Cela fait si longtemps que j'attends l'arrivée d'un prodige dans ce château, digne du talent de mon enseignement, alors ne venez pas me voler cela. Vous avez bien assez de sorciers compétents dans vos Maisons que je dois supporter durant les cours, avec leurs horribles bontés, leurs insupportables connaissances parfaites de la sagesse et leurs stupides bravoures accablantes.

Sur ce, cette conversation est terminée et mon choix est fait. Maléfique des Landes sera élève à Poudlard, que cela vous plaise ou non.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _24 octobre_

Oh, mais nous n'avons rien dit à ce sujet. Vous faites ce que vous voulez, après tout.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _25 octobre_

Salazar ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _25 octobre_

Oui, qui a-t-il ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _25 octobre_

Je viens de voir un sorcier voler dans les airs. Est-ce vous qui avez fait cela ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _25 octobre_

Il s'agit bel et bien de mon œuvre, pourquoi cette question ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _25 octobre_

Euh... Pour rien. Par hasard, peut-on savoir ce qu'il a fait pour mériter d'aller traverser toute la contrée à coup de sortilège d'expulsion ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _25 octobre_

Oh, rien de particulier. C'était encore un sorcier incapable qui venait demander de rejoindre Poudlard et qui me bloquait le chemin alors que je rentrais de Pré-au-Lard.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _25 octobre_

Je vois. Saviez-vous au moins son nom, avant de l'expédier ainsi ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _25 octobre_

Euh... Je crois qu'il s'appelait... Mmh... Le Magicien de quelque part. D'or ? Non... Ah, voilà ! Il se nommait le Magicien d'Oz. Bref, personne de bien important. Juste un imposteur sans le moindre talent. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que les sorciers et sorcières incompétents ont ces temps-ci à venir demander de rejoindre Poudlard. Qui sera le prochain ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est cela ?

Pff, juste des sorciers pathétiques qui prennent leurs rêves pour des réalités sans avoir le moindre talent magique.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _25 octobre_

Si vous le dites...

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_


	8. Poudre de Perlimpinpin

**Aucune inspiration pour ce chapitre, je vous assure. Si vous croyez le contraire... eh bien, sachez que vos paroles sont de la poudre de perlimpinpin.**

 **Disclaimer : Les droits que je peux avoir sur Harry Potter ne sont que de la poudre de perlimpinpin, c'est-à-dire inexistants pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris le sens de cette expression génialissime.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : « Les règles sont comme les désillusions et les utopies, ce ne sont que de la poudre de perlimpinpin »,**

 **By Salazar Serpentard, candidat au poste de directeur de Poudlard.**

 _1er novembre_

J'y ai beaucoup réfléchis et je pense que nous devrions avoir un directeur de Poudlard.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _1er novembre_

Que voulez-vous dire par cela, Salazar ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _1er novembre_

Je veux dire ce que cela veut dire. Il faut quelqu'un pour diriger tout Poudlard.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _1er novembre_

Mais n'est-ce pas déjà ce que nous faisons, nous les Fondateurs de Poudlard ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _1er novembre_

D'une certaine manière, effectivement. Mais cela n'est pas très productif. Il faut quelqu'un de supérieur aux décisions que nous pourrions prendre à quatre, quelqu'un dont l'avis compte beaucoup plus, qui n'ait pas besoin de concerter quiconque avant d'appliquer ses décisions. Un directeur supérieur, en clair.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _1er novembre_

Et vous voulez ce rôle, j'imagine ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _1er novembre_

Cela vous étonnera, Helga, mais ce n'est pas forcément mon intention.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _1er novembre_

Tiens, cela est bien une première ! Salazar qui ne désire pas tout contrôler, cela est inédit. Pourquoi une telle décision ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _1er novembre_

Trop de travail et trop de responsabilité, voyons. Je veux bien avoir des ambitions démesurées, comme l'indique la Maison Serpentard, mais je ne suis pas assez fou pour m'embarrasser de charges supplémentaires avec des larbins.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _1er novembre_

Je suppose donc que nous sommes les larbins dont vous parlez et que, d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous voulez que quelqu'un se charge du sale boulot à votre place, c'est bien cela ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _1er novembre_

Absolument pas ! Je ne fais que preuve de bonté en laissant à d'autres l'opportunité d'obtenir quelques responsabilités, dans ma grande générosité.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _1er novembre_

C'est cela, et bientôt les licornes voleront.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _1er novembre_

Comme toujours votre humour laisse à désirer. Enfin, si c'est tout ce que vous avez à me répondre, je crois que je vais me tourner vers plus compétents pour discuter de projets sérieux qui peuvent améliorer les conditions et la réputation de Poudlard.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _1er novembre_

Enfin Salazar, ne vous sentez pas vexer pour si peu ! D'ailleurs je trouve votre idée digne de bon sens et très intéressante. Il est vrai que ces derniers temps nous sommes surtout connus pour avoir quelques fâcheuses rencontre avec le Magenmagot et autres joyeusetés.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _1er novembre_

Tss, on se demande pourquoi nous avons tout le temps à faire avec le Magenmagot, n'est-ce pas Godric ? Dites-moi, vous n'avez toujours aucune nouvelle de l'élève qui a disparu dans un cercle de champignon et enlever par des fées que _vous_ étiez supposé secourir ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _1er novembre_

Euh... Ne parlons pas des choses qui fâches, cher confrère et laissons les histoires anciennes au passé pour nous tourner vers l'avenir !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _1er novembre_

Mais oui, c'est cela...

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _1er novembre_

Nous pourrions organiser des élections pour décider qui devrait prendre la place de Directeur de Poudlard.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _1er novembre_

Tiens, vous êtes là, ma chère ? Cela fait-il longtemps que vous suivez notre conversation ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _1er novembre_

Euh... Qu'est-ce que c'est que des élections ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _1er novembre_

Je vous écoute depuis le début et j'ai trouvé votre idée forte intéressante, mon cher. Quant à vous Godric, pour répondre à votre question, les élections sont une forme de... tournoi où il le gagnant est choisi par des électeurs, qui, en l'occurrence, seront les élèves. D'ailleurs pour celles-ci, il faudrait empêcher le vote pour le directeur de sa maison, ce qui empêcherait le favoritisme.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _1er novembre_

Je n'ai absolument rien compris, et vous Godric ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _1er novembre_

Rien de chez rien. Mais cela parait fort divertissant alors pourquoi pas ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _1er novembre_

Comme toujours, vous avez des idées de visionnaires, Rowena. Chez ces veules de Moldus, vous auriez sans doute déjà été pendue pour avoir des idées révolutionnaires allant à l'encontre de la société établie et menaçant leur petit confort de nobles et de riches.

J'apprécie fort cela.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _1er novembre_

Puisque vous semblez mieux que nous savoir comment cela fonctionne, Rowena, nous vous laissons prendre les rênes de ce projet.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _1er novembre_

Tss, dites surtout que vous êtes trop fainéants pour le faire par vous-même. Cela est honteux.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _1er novembre_

Qui était celui qui voulait nous laisser nous charger du rôle de directeur, déjà ? Tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre de son précieux temps ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _1er novembre_

Je... Je ne vois absolument pas le rapport ! Vous faites preuve de mauvaise foi, Helga !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _1er novembre_

C'est cela... Vous me prenez pour quoi, Salazar ? Vous pouvez avoir Godric, parce qu'il faut l'admettre, Godric n'est pas très doué à la réflexion, mais je n'ai pas une tête de Gryffondor jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _1er novembre_

Pff, cela serait bien si vous pouviez être comme lui et ne jamais réfléchir, cela m'arrangeait fortement.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _1er novembre_

Je pense que nous allons conclure cette conversation ici avant qu'elle ne dégénère, qu'en pensez-vous ?... Je plaisante, je n'attends pas un quelconque avis sur la question. Je vous recontacterai très prochainement pour que nous mettions sur le tapis ce projet d'élection.

Sur ce, passez tous une bonne journée et tentez de ne pas vous entretuer, je vous prie.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _1er novembre_

... Nous devons vraiment faire ce qu'elle dit ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _1er novembre_

Si vous tenez à la vie, oui.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _1er novembre_

Pour une fois, je suis entièrement d'accord avec la vipère. Rowena se chargera elle-même de nous tuer si nous désobéissons à ses avertissements.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _1er novembre_

En effet, mieux vaut éviter de la contrarier. Je suis bien trop jeune pour mourir.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _3 novembre_

J'ai croisé Rowena il y a peu. D'après ce dont nous avons discuté, il nous faudrait des... euh... slogans.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _3 novembre_

Des slogans ? Quel ridicule. Et avant que vous ne le demandiez, Helga, un slogan, c'est une... courte phrase accrocheuse qui permet d'attirer l'attention par une simplicité qui permet que cela reste facilement dans la tête. En clair, vous faites une courte phrase jolie et priez pour que ceux qui la passent devant partagent le même avis que vous.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _3 novembre_

Euh... Je vous remercie ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _3 novembre_

Personnellement, je n'ai pas tout compris. Vous pourriez répéter, Salazar ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _3 novembre_

Je sens que cela va être long à côté de deux... illettrés comme vous. Où est cette chère Rowena lorsque son aide est requise ? En attendant, pauvre de moi qui vais devoir m'occuper d'expliquer cela à Godric et Helga. Autant parler à des moutons...

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _4 novembre_

J'ai trouvé un slogan, Salazar ! Vous vous souvenez, la fameuse phrase dont vous nous avez parlé, hier.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _4 novembre_

Je m'en rappelle, de ces nombreuses heures perdues à tenter de vous expliquer quelque chose d'extrêmement simple. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas des lumières, Helga et vous. Ce fut pratiquement de la torture.

Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit... Qu'est-ce ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _4 novembre_

Hein, de quoi ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _4 novembre_

Vous me fatiguez, Godric... VOTRE MAUDITE PHRASE ! QU'EN EST-ELLE ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _4 novembre_

Ha, mon slogan ! Eh bien... c'est... euh...

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _4 novembre_

... Au revoir, Godric.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _5 novembre_

Rowena, Rowena ! J'ai trouvé un merveilleux slogan pour ma... euh... campagne, c'est cela ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _5 novembre_

Votre campagne électorale, c'est bien cela, Helga. Eh bien sachez que je suis ravie pour vous que vous aillez trouver votre slogan. Godric l'a trouvé. Désormais, il ne manque plus que celui de Salazar. Mais je vous prie, gardez le silence sur votre slogan.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _5 novembre_

Hein ? Pourquoi donc ? Cela veut aussi dire que je ne peux pas savoir le vôtre ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _5 novembre_

Pour répondre à vos deux questions, je ne peux pas vous dire le mien comme vous ne pouvez pas révéler le vôtre parce que cela gâcherai la surprise. Cela ne serait-il pas plus plaisant de découvrir en même temps ceux de nos compagnons ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _5 novembre_

Mmh, vous devez avoir raison. Enfin, de toute façon, vous avez toujours raison. D'accord, dans ce cas, j'attendrai patiemment ! J'espère juste que Godric n'est pas allé dire le sien à tout le monde...

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _5 novembre_

N'ayez crainte, je lui ai ordonné de garder le silence également. A présent, il serait bien de présenter un programme pour les élections, ne le pensez-vous pas ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _5 novembre_

... Parce qu'il ne faut pas juste un slogan ?... Ha mince, il faudrait le dire à Godric. Nous avons dû être mal informés...

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _5 novembre_

Ce n'est point ma faute si vous êtes tous les deux sourds et inattentifs, j'averti. J'ai très bien fait mon rôle de messager !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _6 novembre_

J'ai trouvé mon slogan.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _6 novembre_

Oh, quelle bonne nouvelle ! Dans ce cas, nous pouvons commencer, n'est-ce pas, Rowena ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _6 novembre_

En effet. À condition que tous aient un programme.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _6 novembre_

N'ayez crainte, chère compère ! Depuis que vous avez quémandé à Salazar de nous expliquer, Helga et moi avons parfaitement bien saisit le concept du programme de campagne électoral !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _6 novembre_

Tant d'heures de perdu à répéter encore et encore les mêmes choses... Si je ne vous aimais pas tant, ma chère, vous l'auriez chèrement payé.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _6 novembre_

Oh, que cela est amusant ! Vous avez fait une rime, Salazar !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _6 novembre_

Vous, silence. Jusqu'à hier, vous ne saviez pas ce que c'était qu'une rime donc ne venez pas vous la raconter, espèce de bouffon des sous-bois.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _6 novembre_

Est-ce une insulte ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _6 novembre_

En tout cas, nous connaissons quelqu'un qui est légèrement grognon aujourd'hui.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _6 novembre_

Vous non plus, je ne vous ai pas demandé de vous ramener avec vos avis, Helga. Bon, est-ce que nous pouvons en finir ? Ces élections n'ont même pas commencé que cela m'exaspère déjà au plus haut point.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _6 novembre_

Avant de commencer, sachez que je suis flattée que vous m'appréciez à ce point, mon cher.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _6 novembre_

Cela est tout à fait normal, voyons.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _6 novembre_

Dans ce cas, commençons. Etant celle qui a proposé cette manière de faire, je serai la première à me présenter. Cela ne pose pas de problème à quiconque, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _6 novembre_

Au contraire, à vous l'honneur, ma chère. N'est-ce pas, Godric et Helga ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _6 novembre_

Euh... Non, aucun problème...

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _6 novembre_

Comme Helga...

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _6 novembre_

Dans ce cas, je commence. Oh, et je rappelle que ce que nous faisons à présent sera aussi ce que nous devrons dire ce soir, au souper, devant nos élèves. Puisque ce sont eux, nos électeurs.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _6 novembre_

Laissez la parole et le choix à des gens de moindre importance... Cela ressemblerait presque à une idée d'Helga, l'intelligence en plus.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _6 novembre_

Eh ! Est-ce une insulte ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _6 novembre_

Pff, je ne rentrerai pas dans d'autres explications pour vous expliquer en quoi cela est en effet un blasphème. Commencez ma chère, sinon cela n'en finira jamais.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _6 novembre_

Bien. Ce que je désire le plus, pour notre enseignement bien aimé, est l'apport de connaissance. Je veux que tous puissent développer leurs propres sagesses, leurs propres imaginations. Car la magie demeure libre. Cela est une source inépuisable qu'il faut savoir exploiter correctement. En permettant à tous des connaissances nécessaires, la magie pourrait devenir un quotidien encore plus présent dans nos vies.

« La connaissance est un puits de sagesse inépuisable qui permet de s'élever au-dessus du monde tel un aigle royal qui observe tout. »

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _6 novembre_

Mmh... Très juste et vrai. La sagesse et la connaissance, deux facteurs primordiaux dans la vie d'un être magique.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _6 novembre_

À moi, à moi !

Je désire que la magie puisse être accessible à tous. Que l'injustice de ce monde disparaisse, au profil d'une égalité entre tous les êtres vivants, qu'ils soient magiques ou non. Car seule cette justice peut être utile à tous et empêcher la méfiance, le mépris et la peur et permettre que le monde avance, tous main dans la main.

Quant à mon slogan, j'ai pensé à : Comme le blaireau qui sait défendre son territoire et les siens, la justice commence par un monde sans peur.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _6 novembre_

... Un blaireau ? Vous êtes sérieuse, Helga ? Et quel rapport avec la justice de votre utopique monde équitable. Pff, cela vous ressemble fortement.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _6 novembre_

Moi, j'aime bien les blaireaux, même s'il y a mieux.

Concernant mon programme, je suis persuadé que toutes les valeurs morales résident dans la bravoure. Après tout, le courage n'est-il pas le symbole de la justice et de la vérité ? Seul un cœur franc peut faire preuve de courage et celui qui, dans son âme sombre, trouve la foi de se battre pour une noble cause, ne peut qu'être quelqu'un d'incompris qui mérite le respect et l'attention.

Comme le lion qui, aussi terrible peut-il paraitre, se battra sans relâche pour défendre les siens, le courage et la bravoure sont l'incarnation même de la noblesse d'un cœur.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _6 novembre_

Un lion ? Comme cela est surprenant... Vous êtes si prévisible, Godric.

Mon programme est simple. Je veux que tous soient prêts à tout faire pour parvenir à atteindre ce qu'ils veulent. Je veux que l'ambition soit du premier ordre, qu'importe les moyens employés.

Ainsi soit-il, notre devise serait : Rusé comme un goupil.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _6 novembre_

Un goupil, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Quant à vos « moyens employés », serait-ce une méthode subtile pour justifier tous vos crimes, Salazar ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _6 novembre_

Tss, le goupil est le nom désormais peu utilisé du renard, voyons, Godric ! Vous savez, c'est une petite créature rousse qui vit en forêt. Quant à mes « moyens employés », je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi vous dites cela. Ce n'est pas parce j'ai eu quelques... problèmes avec le Magenmagot ou avec des Moldus que je n'ai plus le droit de tuer qui je veux, voyons !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _6 novembre_

En tout cas, c'est très court comme slogan...

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _6 novembre_

Tel est le vrai intérêt du slogan. Sinon j'en avais un autre en tête mais je crains qu'il vous aurait vexé, vous trois puisque c'est ainsi que je considère ces élections.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _6 novembre_

Expliquez-vous, mon cher. Nous veillerons à rester humbles et ouvert d'esprit.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.  
 _6 novembre_

Godric ne doit pas connaitre ces mots, mais bon...

Les règles sont comme les désillusions et les utopies, ce ne sont que de la poudre de perlimpinpin.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _6 novembre_

Hein ? De la poudre de perpinpin ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _6 novembre_

Poudre de perlimpinpin. Cela est une expression qui veut dire « rien ». Pour traduire ce que Salazar vient de dire, les règles, les désillusions et les utopies ne sont rien. Cela veut dire qu'elles ne représentent rien.

Quant à vous, mon cher... Êtes-vous en train de dire que ces élections que j'ai décidé de mettre en place, sont ridicules ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _6 novembre_

Mmh... D'une certaine manière, oui. C'est cela.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _6 novembre_

Votre franchise me touche énormément, mon cher. Pour la peine, je veillerai à ce que votre meurtre de ne soit pas trop douloureux, je vous le promets.

Sur ce, puisque cela est inutile, je vous laisse.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _6 novembre_

Suis-je en plein songe ou Rowena fut-elle vexée par vos propos, Salazar ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _6 novembre_

Eh bien...

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _6 novembre_

Ha, et pour votre gouverne, mon cher... Un renard est ridicule comme emblème.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _6 novembre_

Oui, je crois qu'elle fut fâchée par mes propos.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _6 novembre_

Du coup... On fait quoi ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _6 novembre_

Euh...

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _6 novembre_

Oh non, pitié. Merlin, faites que cela ne soit pas à moi de devoir leur expliquer ce qui va se passer après...

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _6 novembre_

Il faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez de parler de votre ancien protéger comme s'il était parmi. Ou plutôt comme s'il était mort. Cela est effrayant.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _6 novembre_

Ma chère, je vous en prie, revenez... Je ne désirais pas vous blasphémer. Je vous en prie, venez vous occuper de Godric et Helga...

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_


	9. Problème familial

**L'enfant de Godric, est un OC de ma création. Il n'est pas du tout nécessaire de le connaitre puisque toutes les informations nécessaires à son sujet seront dans ce chapitre.**

 **D'ailleurs, quand je cherchais son nom, j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'amusant. Impossible à voir dans la version française mais, dans la version originale, les Fondateurs partagent la même initiale dans leur prénom que dans leur nom.** ** _G_** **pour Godric Gryffindor,** ** _S_** **pour Salazar Slytherin,** ** _H_** **pour Helga Hufflepuff et** ** _R_** **pour Rowena Ravenclaw. Amusant, non ? Bon, peut-être qu'en vrai tout le monde le savait déjà... mais je suis agréablement surprise de l'avoir appris.**

 **Disclaimer : Sauf la progéniture de Godric (OC), je ne possède rien qui concerne l'univers d'Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Problème familial**

 _10 novembre_

Salazar, est-ce que vous vous entendez bien avec votre fille ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _10 novembre_

Euh... Pardonnez-moi ? Peut-on savoir pourquoi vous posez une telle question sur ma vie familiale ? Qui d'ailleurs ne vous concerne nullement, Godric. Intéressez-vous plutôt à votre fils au lieu de vouloir apprendre mes relations avec ma fille bien-aimée.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _10 novembre_

Eh bien, j'aimerai beaucoup mais en fait, si je vous le demande, c'est justement parce que j'ai quelques soucis avec mon fils ces derniers temps. Je le trouve très...euh... distant avec moi.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _10 novembre_

Vous êtes ridiculement inquiet, Godric. Pour le peu que je connaisse de l'erreur de la nature qu'est votre fils – pour ne pas dire autre chose que ma femme me reprocherai –, je n'ai aucun doute qu'il est juste en train de faire son intéressant avec sa crise d'adolescence.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _10 novembre_

Sa quoi ? Il fait une crise ? C'est grave ? Il faut que je demande l'avis d'un médecin ? Oh non, j'espère qu'il va bien ! Oh mais d'ailleurs... Votre quoi ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _10 novembre_

Pff, crise d'adolescence. Ce n'est pas une maladie grave ! Attendez Godric, votre fils est plus âgé que ma fille et vous venez quand même me réclamer des conseils ? Vous avez des problèmes ou quoi ? Vous me prenez pour une bonne fée ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _10 novembre_

Euh, loin de là mais en fait, ce n'est pas ce qui m'a interpelé.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _10 novembre_

Ha, et peut-être savoir ce qui vous a tant bouleversé dans mes propos ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _10 novembre_

Eh bien... Vous êtes marié ? Depuis quand ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _10 novembre_

...

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _10 novembre_

Salazar ? Vous allez bien ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _10 novembre_

...

VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MOI OU QUOI, GODRIC ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard. Ajout : très en colère._

.

 _10 novembre_

Euh non, nullement. Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _10 novembre_

Vous m'avez demandé si j'étais marié, vous en êtes conscient ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _10 novembre_

Oui, oui. Si cela vous a pris au dépourvu, sachez qu'en tant que collègue, je considère que nous devrions partager quelques conversations et informations.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _10 novembre_

Godric... Vous étiez mon TÉMOIN ! Ce n'est pas possible, vous étiez en train de dormir, dans l'église, ou quoi ? Vous étiez au premier rang quand je me suis marié ! ET VOUS ÊTES LE PARRAIN DE MA FILLE, BORDEL ! Décision, que d'ailleurs, je suis en train de regretter. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vous prendre, vous et Helga, en tant que parrain et marraine de ma fille ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard._

.

 _10 novembre_

Ah oui, je m'en rappelle ! Mes excuses, Salazar. J'avais complètement oublié que j'étais le parrain de votre fille. Autant pour moi.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _10 novembre_

Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer...

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _10 novembre_

Mmh ? Vous allez tuer quelqu'un ? Qui donc ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _10 novembre_

... Vous me fatiguez. Vous savez quoi ? Débrouillez-vous tout seul avec rejeton.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _10 novembre_

Non, mais ne le prenez pas mal, Salazar !

...

Salazar ?

Bon tant pis. Dommage qu'il l'ait mal pris. Ce n'est pas ma faute, après tout, si j'ai oublié que j'étais parrain...

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

 _._

 _11 novembre_

Godric, je peux vous entendre geindre de ma chambre alors que nous ne sommes même pas dans la même partie du château. Alors taisez-vous et dites plutôt quel est votre problème, au lieu de m'importuner en me cassant les oreilles.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _11 novembre_

J'ai un problème avec Gray... Il refuse de me parler.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _11 novembre_

J'aimerai faire comme lui...

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _11 novembre_

Vous pouvez m'aider à faire qu'il arrête de m'ignorer ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _11 novembre_

Non. Vous êtes grand, Godric. Débrouillez-vous tout seul, nom de Merlin ! Allez demander de l'aide à Helga. N'est-elle pas la marraine de votre erreur de la nature ? Pff, d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-elle si demandé en tant que marraine, celle-là ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _11 novembre_

Vous devez vraiment arrêter de citer votre ancien apprenti à tout bout de champ, Salazar. Et en effet, je suis sa marraine. Mais je vous rappelle que vous êtes le parrain de « l'erreur de la nature ». Dois-je vraiment vous rafraichir la mémoire puisque vous semblez l'avoir oublier ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _11 novembre_

Non, je m'en passerai volontiers. Je n'ai nullement envie qu'on me rappelle des responsabilités dont je n'ai jamais voulu, surtout si je dois me souvenir que je partage un point commun avec vous. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous êtes une femme, vous êtes plus doué avec ce genre de problème. Occupez-vous en.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _11 novembre_

Cela était sexiste, mon cher. Cela ne vous ressemble pas d'agir ainsi.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _11 novembre_

C'était quoi ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _11 novembre_

Ah ouf ! Heureusement que Salazar non plus ne sait pas ce que veut dire ce mot, sinon je me serais cru bête.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _11 novembre_

Tss, vous _êtes_ bête, Godric, je vous ferai signaler. Ce n'est pas une nouveauté. Par contre, ce mot « sexiste », je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _11 novembre_

Cela signifie que vous avez un comportement machiste.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _11 novembre_

...

Au risque de vous blesser... Cette explication est-elle censé m'aider ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _11 novembre_

Si même Salazar ne sait pas ce que c'est, ça doit être vraiment rare...

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _11 novembre_

Bien, je me rectifie. Il s'agit d'une idéologie discriminatoire envers les femmes ou les hommes, en les reléguant à des stéréotypes où ils ne sont qu'inférieurs à l'autre sexe, ou plus précisément quand cela concerne du mépris ou de la haine. On parle de machisme quand un homme se croit supérieur à la femme et la relègue à des tâches ménagères, ingrates. N'ayez crainte, le sexisme existe autant envers les femmes que les hommes, mais après cela est une question de terme. Misandrie est le mépris et la haine envers le genre masculin et misogynie l'est envers le genre féminin.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _11 novembre_

Mmh... Rien compris.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _11 novembre_

Pareil que Godric.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _11 novembre_

Sexisme, machisme, misandrie, misogynie... Il n'y a vraiment que vous pour connaitre de tels termes, ma chère !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _11 novembre_

Pourtant cela est très simple à comprendre.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _11 novembre_

Sans doute. Dans votre univers.

Enfin, pour en revenir avant toute cette histoire de sexismimes et de marchitisme...

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

 _._

 _11 novembre_

Sexisme et Machisme.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _11 novembre_

Oui, oui, c'est ça. Bref, pour en revenir à votre problème, Godric... Je veux bien – même si je suis certain de le regretter par la suite – vous aider avec Gray. Alors, quel est le problème ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _11 novembre_

Salazar qui accepte d'offrir son aide ? Cela doit être un rêve ! Faites attention Godric, une telle occasion n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _11 novembre_

Vous, mêlez-vous de vos affaires, sotte.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _11 novembre_

Mon cher, soyez plus poli.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _11 novembre_

Vous m'exaspérez toutes deux. Mais vous, ma chère, ne le prenez pas mal. Vous savez que je n'en pense rien.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _11 novembre_

C'est cela, oui.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _11 novembre_

...

Bon, Godric, ce maudit problème, vous allez m'en parler, oui ou non ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _11 novembre_

Hein, un problème ? Quel problème ? Je n'ai pas de problème.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _11 novembre_

... Je vais vraiment vous envoyer un _Doloris_ au visage, vous.

VOTRE FICHU PROBLÈME AVEC GRAY QUI FAIT QUE VOUS VOULIEZ MON AIDE, ESPÈCE DE GOULE ATTARDÉE !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _11 novembre_

Gray ? Ah oui, je m'en rappelle ! Mes excuses, mais avec cette conversation autour du mot sexiste, cela m'étais sorti de l'esprit.

Enfin, pour en revenir à Gray, cela fait un moment qu'il s'est enfermé dans ses appartements. Vous savez, en tant que préfet de sa Maison, il a le droit à sa chambre personnelle. J'ai tenté de discuter avec ses camarades, mais tous me répondent qu'ils ne savent point quel est le problème avec lui.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _11 novembre_

J'ai toujours dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de laisser le poste de préfet à quelqu'un de si jeune. Mais, comme toujours, personne ne fait attention à mes conseils forts avisés. Tss, cela est décevant.

Bon, il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et c'est tout ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _11 novembre_

Euh... Oui, c'est ça.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _11 novembre_

Encore une preuve de votre manque d'autorité, Godric. Je vais lui parler, moi, à Gray. Et vous verrez, plus jamais il ne fera ça. Mmh, il est facile de voir combien l'éducation que nous portons à nos enfants est différente. Jamais ma fille bien-aimée n'aurait agis d'une telle façon.

Bon, je vais aller conversation avec mon... filleul.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _11 novembre_

Espérons que Salazar ne choque pas trop ce pauvre Gray. Votre fils est quelqu'un d'assez sensible, en réalité, Godric. Même s'il tente de ne pas le montrer. Un peu comme Helena. D'ailleurs comment se porte cette chère enfant, Rowena ? Qu'importe ce que dit Salazar, nous savons qu'elle lui cache bien des choses, à son père.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _11 novembre_

En effet. Vous serez d'ailleurs surprise d'apprendre, ma chère, que le comportement de votre filleul est étroitement liée à celui de votre filleule.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _11 novembre_

Ah bon ? Je sens que Salazar n'apprécierait de savoir qu'il existe un lien entre sa fille et Gray. Je crains de plus en plus pour cette conversation entre parrain et filleul.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _11 novembre_

Euh... Puis-je vous demander de quel sujet vous conversez, mes dames ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

 _._

 _11 novembre_

Rien de bien important, ne vous en faites pas. Juste de banales et douces histoires d'amourettes. N'ayez crainte, vous en saurez tantôt, j'en suis persuadée.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _12 novembre_

Euh... Salazar, êtes-vous là ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _12 novembre_

En effet. Que désirez-vous ? Faites vite, j'ai autre chose à faire que perdre mon temps avec vous.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _12 novembre_

Eh bien... Gray m'a parlé de votre... petite discussion et je le trouve assez... euh... traumatisé. Peut-on savoir ce que vous lui avez dit de si choquant pour que je le retrouve dans un tel état ? Il me parait si misérable à présent...

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _12 novembre_

Ce que j'ai fait ? Moi, ce que j'ai fait ? Allez plutôt lui demander, à votre bâtard de fils !

Pour ma part je n'ai fait que ce que je devais faire, en tant que mon devoir de père et pour le bien-être de ma fille.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _12 novembre_

Votre fille ? Helena ? Que vient-elle faire dans cette histoire ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _12 novembre_

Demandez à votre bâtard de fils. Pour ma part, j'en ai assez fait avec mes responsabilités. Désormais, débrouillez-vous tout seul avec votre erreur de la nature et retirez moi toute responsabilité en tant que son parrain.

Ha ! et pour finir, transmettez cet avertissement à votre fils : si jamais il s'approche de ma fille, je le torturerai à mort à coup de Doloris, tellement qu'il me suppliera de le tuer avant de devenir fou.

Voilà, passez une bonne journée et au plaisir de ne plus entendre parler de vous et de votre famille, Godric.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _12 novembre_

Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir tout compris. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _12 novembre_

Ha, mon pauvre ami ! Que vous êtes naïf et innocent !

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _12 novembre_

Ah bon ? Pourquoi donc ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _12 novembre_

Je pense qu'Helga va se faire une joie de vous répondre.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _12 novembre_

Absolument ! Vous voyez Godric, vous et Salazar ne l'avez pas remarqué parce que vous ne faites pas trop attention à grand-chose et êtes trop occupés à vous disputez tels des jouvenceaux mais cela fait déjà quelques semaines qu'une belle et romantique rumeur plane sur Poudlard. Évidemment, Rowena et moi l'avons ardemment et discrètement suivi.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _12 novembre_

Ha ? Et qu'en est-elle ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _12 novembre_

Eh bien, Salazar doit désormais être au courant et cela est surprenant qu'il n'ait pas fait une crise rien qu'en l'apprenant mais il semblerait que votre fils et sa fille soient amoureux l'un de l'autre.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _12 novembre_

... Mon fils ? Gray ?... Et sa fille ? Helena ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _12 novembre_

Exactement.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _12 novembre_

... Votre filleul et celui de Salazar avec ma filleule et votre filleule ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _12 novembre_

Même après toutes ces années je suis surprise en sachant que Salazar vous ait désigné en tant que marraine pour notre fille, Helga. Même si je l'ai un peu forcé à le faire.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _12 novembre_

Oh, qu'il aurait voulu ou non, je suis ravie d'être marraine des enfants de mes proches compagnons !

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _12 novembre_

Gray et Helena, ensemble...

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _12 novembre_

Ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais de la part de Godric. Mais bon, cela est mieux qu'une explosion de colère de Salazar, je suppose. Pauvre Gray, il a dû beaucoup souffrir des remontrances et des menaces de son parrain.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

 _._

 _12 novembre_

Oh, je pense qu'il s'en remettra. L'important est de savoir si Salazar sait que l'amour de Gray est réciproque par sa fille bien-aimée. Cela sera un coup fatal.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _12 novembre_

À n'en pas douter, oui.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _12 novembre_

Gray Gryffondor et Helena Serdaigle... Helena Gryffondor ? Ou Gray Serdaigle ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _12 novembre_

Eh bien, on dirait que cette idée ne vous déplait pas, Godric !

Ha, et moi qui commençait à m'ennuyer. Je sens qu'il y aura de l'agitation à Poudlard ces temps-ci. Que cela est plaisant !

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_


	10. Le retour des Indésirables !

**Comme l'on me l'a demandé (et aussi parce que j'avais vraiment envie d'en faire une suite) voici le retour de nos indésirables préférés !**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède toujours rien. Les sorciers de notre génération le confirment.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Le retour des Indésirables**

 _15 novembre_

Salut les Fondateurs ! Alors, comment on se retrouve ?

 _James II le Magnifique, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 novembre_

Oh non, pas eux... J'avais prié pour qu'ils perdent ces fichus journaux à leur époque. Voilà le résultat de mes prières : une simple perte de temps ! Comme si nous avions besoin de ces énergumènes...

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _15 novembre_

N'accusez pas la religion comme responsable de vos malheurs, mon cher. Déjà que nous sommes très peu appréciés, il serait bien dommage de se faire haïr encore plus par les non-sorciers.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _15 novembre_

Je crois surtout qu'il est encore énervé suite à ce qu'il a appris sur votre fils, Godric.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _15 novembre_

Ah bon ? Mais moi je ne vois vraiment pas où peut se trouver le problème, au contraire ! Je serai ravi de vous accueillir à la maison pour que l'on soupe en famille, Salazar !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

 _._

 _15 novembre_

En... famille ? Vous voulez que je vomisse, Godric ? JAMAIS ! HORS DE QUESTION ! Dans mes pires cauchemars, uniquement ! Et encore...

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _15 novembre_

Donc ce n'était vraiment pas une hallucination...

 _Scorpius, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _15 novembre_

Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas une hallucination ! On n'a pas d'hallucination à plusieurs, enfin !

 _Rose, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _15 novembre_

Euh... Tu en es sûr, Rosie ?

 _Albus, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 novembre_

Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, Albus !

 _Rose, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _15 novembre_

Bon, Al, Rosie, en tant que mes cousins, vous sachez que je vous aime beaucoup mais... je suis beaucoup plus intéressé par ce qui se passe chez nos potes les Fondateurs. Alors laissez les parler, je veux entendre de belles histoires amusantes sur eux. Surtout que j'ai préparé une liste de question à leur poser !

 _James II le Magnifique, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 novembre_

Ma chère, peut-on savoir pourquoi nos journaux semblent avoir... comment dire ? Adoptés ces jeunes individus indésirables ?

Oh, et par pur hasard, sauriez-vous ce que « potes » veut dire ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _15 novembre_

Concernant votre dernière question, j'admets être ignorante à ce sujet, mes excuses. Cependant, pour les autres, eh bien... La magie est imprévisible, savez-vous ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _15 novembre_

...

Vous ? Ne pas savoir quelque chose ?

...

... Je suis... sans voix.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _15 novembre_

... De même. Cela doit bien être la première fois que je vois notre dame Rowena ne pas savoir quelque chose.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 novembre_

Euh... « Potes » ça veut dire « amis ». Juste pour que vous sachiez.

 _James II le Magnifique, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 novembre_

Vous, nous ne vous avons rien demandé. Et sachez que votre nom, qu'il soit vrai ou pas, est absolument ridicule.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _15 novembre_

Je le trouve très bien, moi, mon surnom.

 _James II le Magnifique, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 novembre_

Non mais Mr. Serpentard dit vrai, James. Ton surnom est ridicule. Et ça fait très imbu de lui-même. Enfin, non pas que cela change de d'habitude...

 _Rose, de la Maison Serdaigle_

 _._

 _15 novembre_

Ha, enfin un peu de bon sens ! Je vous trouve bien plus polie et sage que vos compatriotes, jeune demoiselle.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _15 novembre_

Je trouve que Rosie et le directeur de Serpentard se ressemblent beaucoup...

 _Albus, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 novembre_

T'as raison petit frère ! T'es sûre que t'aurais pas marchandé ta maison avec le Choixpeau, Rosie ? Ce n'est pas à Serdaigle que tu devais aller mais à Serpentard, avec mini Lilly et Loulou.

 _James II le Magnifique, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 novembre_

Loulou ?

 _Scorpius, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _15 novembre_

Louis, notre cousin à Rosie, Al et moi. Tu sais, le petit Vélane timide mais charmant qui attire toutes les filles. L'un des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard. Enfin, derrière moi.

 _James II le Magnifique, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 novembre_

Quelle modestie...

 _Rosie, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _15 novembre_

Vous êtes vraiment de la même famille ? Cela est surprenant. J'ai de la peine pour vous, jeune jouvencelle. Je compatie à votre sort.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _15 novembre_

Je n'ai jamais vu Salazar aussi compatissant, sauf envers vous, Rowena, et envers votre fille.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _15 novembre_

... Salazar Serpentard a eu une descendance ?

 _Scorpius, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _15 novembre_

Bien sûr puisque Tom Jedusor était le lointain descendant de Salazar Serpentard par le biais de sa mère qui vient de la famille Gaunt.

 _Rose, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _15 novembre_

Comment tu sais autant sur Voldemort, Rosie ?

 _Albus, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 novembre_

Pff, tout le monde sait ça. Mais bon, si vous n'avez pas lu « L'ascension de Lord Voldemort », cela ne m'étonnerait pas que vous ne sachiez rien à ce sujet.

 _Rose, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _15 novembre_

Rosie, Rosie, Rosie... Doit-on te rappeler que tu es la seule qui, de nos jours, lit encore ?

 _James II le Magnifique, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 novembre_

Vous ne lisez plus de vos jours ? Pourtant la lecture est l'une des plus grandes armes au monde et il serait dommage de le perdre alors qu'il nous est si précieux.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _15 novembre_

Avec l'écriture et la liberté d'expression, oui. Nous sommes dans un siècle où ces armes disparaissent et cela est fort affligeant. Mais, d'un autre côté, notre société entière sait lire et écrire. Il faut juste savoir préserver ces sagesses.

 _Rose, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _15 novembre_

Oh non, ayez pitié de nous, Merlin. Rose a trouvé deux de ses... euh... contemporains ? Enfin, même si ce n'est pas la même époque, ça fonctionne non ?

 _James II le Magnifique, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 novembre_

Merlin ? Comment connaissez-vous le nom de mon apprenti ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _15 novembre_

Parce que c'est le sorcier le plus célèbre au monde. Enfin, du moins en l'Occident. Vous ne saviez pas ?

 _Scorpius, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _15 novembre_

... Je peux mourir en paix, désormais.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _15 novembre_

Ben, ça tombe bien puisque vous êtes déjà mort à notre époque depuis longtemps ! Ha, ha, vous avez compris la blague ?

 _James II le Magnifique, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 novembre_

James, tes blagues n'amusent que toi. T'as jamais remarqué ?

 _Albus, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 novembre_

Il est vrai que là...

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.  
 _15 novembre_

Votre humour est aussi déplorable que celui de Godric ou Helga. Cela en est pathétique.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _15 novembre_

Mon cher, cessez d'être méprisant envers nos invités. Les mœurs de leurs époques doivent être différentes et se moquer ne vous servira à rien.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _15 novembre_

Oh, ce sont donc eux les fameux jeunes venants du futur dont vous m'avez parlé !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 novembre_

... Non mais vous débarquez ou quoi, Godric ? Depuis qu'ils sont arrivés et que nous discutons avec eux, vous avez jamais remarqué ? Mais vous êtes dans la lune, vous !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _15 novembre_

Oh cela va, je ne pouvais pas savoir.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 novembre_

Eh bien cela, il fallait y penser avant de s'engager dans la conversation !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _15 novembre_

Euh... Ils se disputent toujours comme ça ?

 _Albus, de la Maison Gryffondor_

 _._

 _15 novembre_

Mmh... Oui.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _15 novembre_

Cela ne doit pas être facile tous les jours dans ce cas. On croirait voir James et Rosie.

 _Albus, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 novembre_

Ouais, ouais, c'est super intéressant tout ça mais est-ce qu'on peut passer ? Je rappelle que j'ai une liste de question à poser, moi ! En plus elles sont hyper importantes et très réfléchies !

 _James II le Magnifique, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 novembre_

Réfléchies ? Tu ne connais même pas la définition de ce mot, James.

 _Rose, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _15 novembre_

Ha, ha, ha. C'est vraiment mon humour qui est foireux ?

 _James II le Magnifique, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 novembre_

Tu as raison Albus, ils ressemblent vraiment aux fondateurs. James serait Godric Gryffondor et Rose serait Salazar Serpentard.

 _Scorpius, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _15 novembre_

Je vous prie. Bien qu'il soit... assez affligeant, Godric est bien au-dessus de ce garçon insolent et prétentieux.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _15 novembre_

Oh, vous défendez Godric, à présent ? N'était-ce pas vous qui disiez vouloir rester le plus éloigné de lui suite à ce que vous avez appris sur son fils ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _15 novembre_

Je ne vous ai rien demandé, sotte. Alors sachez que je me passerai volontiers de vos commentaires.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _15 novembre_

Ou alors James serait Helga Poufsouffle ?

 _Albus, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 novembre_

Oh non, pitié. Tu veux la fin de la Maison Poufsouffle en disant ça ?

 _Scorpius, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _15 novembre_

Eh ! Ce n'est pas une insulte envers moi, par hasard ?

 _James II le Magnifique, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 novembre_

Bien joué, Sherlock. Comment as-tu deviné ?

 _Rose, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _15 novembre_

Mon talent de déduction naturel, bien sûr.

... Attend, mais c'est aussi une insulte ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça, Rosie ? Moi qui suis ton grand cousin préféré... Je me sens trahi, par ma petite cousine préférée, de plus !

 _James II le Magnifique, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 novembre_

Ce garçon est affligeant. Même pas capable de reconnaitre le mépris devant ses yeux.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _15 novembre_

Pour une fois que _votre_ mépris va vers quelqu'un d'autre que Godric ou moi.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _15 novembre_

Bon, bon, est-ce que je peux enfin poser mes questions ?

 _James II le Magnifique, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 novembre_

Faites-nous donc le plaisir de nous les poser. Cette fois-ci, nous ne vous interromprons pas. N'est-ce pas, mon cher ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _15 novembre_

Mmh...

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _15 novembre_

D'accord, je me lance. Première question : est-ce que vous et Salazar êtes ensemble ?

 _James II le Magnifique, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 novembre_

... Et vous vouliez vraiment que je le laisse finir cette maudite phrase, ma chère ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _15 novembre_

James, pourquoi penses-tu que Madame Rowena et Monsieur Salazar sont ensemble ?

 _Albus, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 novembre_

Ben, ça se voit non ?

... Bon d'accord, c'est Rosie qui m'a mis sur la piste.

 _James II le Magnifique, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 novembre_

C'est soudainement beaucoup plus logique.

 _Scorpius, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _15 novembre_

Je me disais aussi que ce garçon ne pouvait pas être si clairvoyant.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _15 novembre_

Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi ! Et la réponse de ma question ? Alors, vous êtes ensemble, Rowena et vous ?

 _James II le Magnifique, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 novembre_

Vos espoirs sont vains. Il n'y a aucune chance que Salazar vous réponde. Godric et moi avons essayé de lui sortir les vers du nez pendant des années sans aucun résultat.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

.

 _15 novembre_

Ce n'est pas comme si nous vous avions invités à notre mariage, après tout... à peine.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _15 novembre_

Écoutez donc Helga et posez une question moins... personnelle.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _15 novembre_

Bon... Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé savoir. Mais ce n'est pas si grave, j'ai encore au moins une trentaine de questions ! Bon, alors, question numéro 2.

 _James II le Magnifique, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 novembre_

Oh non, ayez pitié de nous, Merlin...

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _16 novembre_

... Ils sont donc définitivement partis ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _16 novembre_

Eh bien, définitivement, non mais partis, en effet.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _16 novembre_

Comment cela « définitivement non » ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _16 novembre_

Eh bien, par l'enthousiasme que portait ce jeune James et par son « à la prochaine » lancée avant le départ de ces quatre jeunes, il y a de très fortes chances que nous les revoyons dans un futur proche.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _16 novembre_

Oh non, pitié Merlin. Je ne veux plus jamais revoir cet énergumène et ses horribles questions abracadabrantes.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _16 novembre_

Il est vrai qu'il a fait preuve d'une imagination débordante pour ses questions. Je me demande si cela est l'exacte manière dont nous sommes vus dans le futur.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _16 novembre_

Prions pour que non.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _16 novembre_

La prochaine fois je ferais comme pour la Méchante Reine de la dernière fois et bon débarras !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _16 novembre_

Euh... Cela ne serait pas interdit par le Magenmagot, enfin surtout depuis ces fameux incidents avec les personnes qui sont venus à Poudlard pour postuler en tant qu'élèves ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _16 novembre_

Vous préférez que cet énergumène irritant revienne poser ses viles questions ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _16 novembre_

... Mmh. Vous savez quoi ? Faites comme vous le sentez.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_


	11. Zizanie

**À la base, cela ne partait pas du tout dans l'idée du titre. Cela devait être très différent. Mais bon, finalement... En plus ça rappelle le titre d'une des BD d'Astérix, ce n'est pas cool, ça ? Comment ça, on s'en moque ? Bon, alors dites-vous que c'est l'un des plus longs chapitres de cette histoire, si ce n'est le plus long, bien sûr.**

 **Disclaimer : Non, je ne pense pas que je possède Harry Potter, non. Demandez à Astérix le gaulois, tiens.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Zizanie**

 _20 novembre_

Depuis quand nous faisons passer des examens si tôt dans l'année ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _20 novembre_

Euh... Parce que nous offrons des vacances à nos étudiants et que, par conséquence, il faut d'abord s'assurer des connaissances qu'ils ont acquis pour savoir le travail qu'ils auront durant leur repos ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

 _._

 _20 novembre_

Tss, vous avez toujours réponse à tout, vous, c'est cela ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _20 novembre_

Normalement, ce n'est pas tout l'inverse ? Pour une fois que Godric arrive à répondre à une question de Salazar, quel exploit ! Cela doit être un miracle.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _20 novembre_

Vous, ne commencez pas à la ramener. Ne vous ai-je pas déjà dit que votre avis n'intéressait personne ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _20 novembre_

Et n'avez-vous jamais remarqué que « personne » ne concernait que vous ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _20 novembre_

Encore une fois, votre humour est à plaindre. J'en aurais presque de la peine pour vous.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _20 novembre_

Sauf que cela n'avait rien d'humoristique.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _20 novembre_

Je le sais bien. Vous êtes ridicule naturellement, c'est pour cela.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _20 novembre_

Vous dites vraiment cela ? Qui n'arrête pas d'agir comme un enfant en bas âge à tout bout de champ ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _20 novembre_

Oh, vous connaissez les questions rhétoriques, vous à présent ? Il est bien que vous sachez ce que vous êtes.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _20 novembre_

Que diriez-vous, tous les deux, d'arrêter ces enfantillages ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _20 novembre_

Merci de votre intervention, Rowena ! Je commençais à désespérer, moi.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _20 novembre_

Pff, vous servez surtout à rien, vous !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _20 novembre_

Pourquoi êtes-vous si méchant aujourd'hui, Salazar ? Enfin, plus que d'habitude, surtout.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _20 novembre_

Parce que vous m'énervez tous.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _20 novembre_

Je suis impressionné par votre répondant, Salazar. Cela est tellement plein d'arguments interagissant et infaillibles.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _20 novembre_

Encore une fois, pour reprendre les expressions de ces jeunes du futur... JE NE VOUS AI PAS SONNER, VOUS !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _20 novembre_

Pff, vous êtes vraiment agaçant, aujourd'hui, Salazar. Vous vous êtes levé du pied gauche, c'est cela ? À non, pardonnez-moi, vous vous levez toujours du pied gauche !

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

 _._

 _20 novembre_

Mmh, au moins moi je ne tombe pas de mon lit !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _20 novembre_

Hein ? On peut savoir ce que ça veut dire, ça ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _20 novembre_

Soyez réaliste, ma pauvre Helga ! Vous n'êtes qu'une gamine !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _20 novembre_

Déjà, je ne vois pas le rapport avec mon lit et ensuite... Vous vous croyez mieux peut-être ? Vous n'êtes qu'un gamin qui se prend pour le maitre du monde !

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _20 novembre_

Euh... cela commence à partir loin là, non ? Il faudrait peut-être intervenir et les arrêter...

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _20 novembre_

Vous dites vrai, Godric. Cette conversation est terminée. Je refuse que ce journal soit à l'usage de la discorde.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _21 novembre_

Ont-ils cessé de se battre, depuis hier ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _21 novembre_

Euh... Apparemment, non. Dommage que vous n'étiez pas là au souper de hier. Si vous les aviez vus... C'était à peine s'ils ne tentaient pas de sortir leurs baguettes pour s'entretuer devant tous les élèves.

Par pur hasard... Vous n'auriez pas une solution pour qu'ils arrêtent ce comportement impulsif ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _21 novembre_

Malheureusement, non. La seule solution réside en eux même. Lorsqu'ils se rendront compte de comment ils agissent, d'à quel point ils se ridiculisent dans cette pathétique dispute, ils cesseront leurs enfantillages. Comprenez-vous maintenant ce qu'Helga et moi ressentons lorsque Salazar et vous êtres fâchés l'un contre l'autre ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _21 novembre_

En effet, je le remarque à présent. J'espère juste que leur dispute ne durera pas aussi longtemps que celles que je peux avoir avec Salazar, sinon nous sommes partis pour de nombreux jours. Et cela serait fort contraignant par rapport aux BUSE que nous nous devons de corriger sous peu.

Que pensez-vous que nous allons faire s'ils continuent de se battre ? Allons-nous corriger des copies séparément ? Cela serait étrange puisque nous avons toujours été quatre pour corriger les examens...

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _21 novembre_

Vous faites bien de vous questionner à ce propos, Godric, vous faites bien. Tout dépendra de ce qui se passera par la suite mais, si dans les jours qui viennent, ils ne se réconcilient pas, nous devrons prendre des mesures drastiques.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Gryffondor_

 _._

 _21 novembre_

... Euh... C'est-à-dire ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _21 novembre_

Eh bien, nous devrons leur parler et leur faire entendre raison, bien sûr. A quoi pensiez-vous ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _21 novembre_

Ha ouf ! Non, je pensais à rien mais vous savez, avec vous, mieux vaut se méfier... Parfois, vos méthodes sont assez... euh... radicales, dirais-je ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _21 novembre_

Que voulez-vous dire ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _21 novembre_

Euh... R-rien ! Laissez tomber.

Ha, je... je dois y aller ! Quelqu'un me demande ! Je vous verrai plus tard, Dame Rowena !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _21 novembre_

Mmh...

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _24 novembre_

Dame Rowena... Qu'allons-nous faire ? Helga et Salazar sont toujours fermement ancrés dans leur dispute. D'ailleurs je ne les pensais pas capable de s'éviter aussi longtemps. Connaissant Helga, je pensais qu'elle pardonnerait rapidement à Salazar... Et puis, Salazar ne met pas beaucoup du sien non plus, mais cela ne m'étonne pas de sa part...

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _24 novembre_

La réponse est très simple, voyons. Il faut les résonner. Je vous charge de trouver Helga tandis que je m'occuperais de Salazar, qu'en dites-vous ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _24 novembre_

Excellente idée ! Je m'y hâte de ce pas !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _25 novembre_

Euh... Ma chère ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _25 novembre_

Oui, mon cher ? Y aurait-il un problème ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _25 novembre_

Non. Enfin, si. Je crois. Arg ! Je vais vous expliquer, cela sera plus simple puisque moi-même, je n'y comprends plus rien.

Voyez-vous, j'ai attentivement réfléchi sur ce que vous m'avez dit, la veille. Vous vous en rappelez, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _25 novembre_

Que vous oubliez votre orgueil et que vous alliez pardonner et vous faire pardonner envers Helga ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _25 novembre_

... Oui, c'est cela. Rien que l'idée me répugne, mais bon...

Bref ! J'y ai réfléchi et, j'ai décidé, de vous écouter. Après tout, vous êtes toujours d'un avis fort agréable et fort intéressant. Alors je me suis levé ce matin en avance, avec l'idée d'aller retrouver Helga devant ses appartements pour que nous fassions la paix.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _25 novembre_

Très bonne initiative.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _25 novembre_

Merci, je pense que vous savez à quel point cela me... me fut difficile.

Quoi qu'il en soit ! Je me suis donc levé de bonne humeur, avec la ferme intention qu'Helga et moi retournions dans de bonnes relations quand, par un pur hasard, j'ai croisé Godric dans le dit couloir des appartements d'Helga.

Bon, normalement, je l'aurais ignoré, comme à mon habitude. Mais cette fois-ci, exceptionnellement, je me suis dit que je ferais preuve de politesse et je lui ai souhaité un bon jour.

Savez-vous ce qu'il m'a répondu ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _25 novembre_

Le bon jour ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _25 novembre_

Je le pensais aussi, au début.

Mais, à ma grande surprise – et je n'y reviens toujours pas – il s'est mis à me hurler dessus et à m'insulter de tous les noms, s'outrant de divers problèmes que j'ai très peu compris tellement j'étais sous le choc.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _25 novembre_

... Pardonnez-moi ? Godric, notre Godric, criant des insultes ? En êtes-vous certain, mon cher ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _25 novembre_

Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant ce n'est que la stricte vérité. Puis, quand il a fini ses... euh... éloquentes complaintes – dirais-je pour ne pas être insultant envers lui, enfin pas trop – il s'en est allé sans même me jeter un regard.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _25 novembre_

Cela m'inquiète beaucoup de savoir ce comportement de Godric. Une telle réaction ne lui ressemble guère.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _25 novembre_

Ha ! Merci de comprendre cela ! Bon, dans ce cas, cela ne vous dirait-il pas d'aller lui parler ? Et à Helga, pendant que nous y sommes. Parce qu'en plus, dans ma grande bêtise de soi-disant gentillesse et tous ces problèmes, je suis tout de même allé la voir ! Donc j'ai frappé à sa porte, avec l'intention que nous fassions la paix. Elle a ouvert la porte. Mais dès que j'ai ouvert la bouche, pour la saluer, comme toute politesse se doit, elle m'a claqué la porte du nez en criant que je n'étais qu'un... euh... veule de... basse-cour. Autant dire que, pour faire la paix, ce fut raté.

Alors je vous prierai, vous qui êtes toujours à l'écoute de tous et écouté de tous, d'aller les résonner, ces deux coqueberts. Moi, j'arrête d'essayer de les comprendre, ces deux-là !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _25 novembre_

Enfin, mon cher, faites preuve d'un peu de gentillesse à leur égard. Peut-être qu'ils n'ont que vécu une dure journée la veille.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _25 novembre_

Je m'en contrefous royalement, de cela ! Je suis un Serpentard, pas un Poufsouffle, c'est clair ? J'ai voulu faire preuve de bonté durant la matinée, voilà à quoi elle m'a mené. Donc, pour moi, c'est fini ! Débrouillez-vous toute seule !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _26 novembre_

... Euh... Rowena ? Puis-je vous poser une question ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _26 novembre_

Bien évidemment, Godric.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _26 novembre_

Salazar et vous êtes fâchés ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

 _._

 _26 novembre_

Que voulez-vous dire par cela ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _26 novembre_

Eh bien, hier soir...

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _26 novembre_

Ha, je me disais aussi que c'était étrange que vous ne vous êtes pas parlé au souper de hier soir !

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _26 novembre_

Si Salazar était là, je pense qu'il aurait rétorqué « belle déduction » !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _26 novembre_

Sans aucune sincérité autre que de faire comprendre qu'il s'en moque éperdument et se croit en dessus de tout le monde. Un orgueil exécrable et affligeant...

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _26 novembre_

Je vois que vous êtes toujours en colère contre lui...

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _26 novembre_

Pas vous ? N'est pas vous qui êtes en froid avec lui depuis hier ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _26 novembre_

Si. Mais je sais très bien que, malgré le fait qu'il ait ses défauts, il possède tout autant de qualités qui font toute sa noblesse. Alors je sais que dès ce soir, tout ira pour le mieux entre nous car nous saurons nous pardonner. Peut-être que vous devriez essayer.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _26 novembre_

Tss, jamais de la vie. En plus, vous prenez sa défense, à ce désagréable individu ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _26 novembre_

Il est mon mari. Cela est normal que je le défende. De plus, cela n'est que la vérité.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _26 novembre_

Il n'est pas difficile de voir quel camp vous avez choisi. Et moi qui pensais que nous étions amies. Sur ce, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai de plus ample activité que de converser sur cet ignoble serpent. Nous nous reverrons tantôt. Enfin, si Merlin le veux bien.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _26 novembre_

Cela doit bien être la première fois que je vois cette chère Helga si fâchée envers quelqu'un. Même si c'est envers Salazar, cela reste très surprenant. Godric, je croyais que vous deviez vous charger de la résonner ? Y aurait-il eu un incident entretemps ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _26 novembre_

Euh... Comment l'expliquer ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _26 novembre_

Faites vite, sinon je sens que ma patience partira aussi vite que celle de Salazar. Et je vous affirme que vous ne désirez pas me voir dans le même état que votre meilleur ami.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _26 novembre_

En effet, je ne le désire pas. Si déjà les colères de Salazar m'effrayent, les vôtres doivent être terribles.

Pour faire simple, j'ai tenu parole et suis allé résonner Helga. Sauf que, durant notre conversation, elle a exposé divers raisons qui font que je devrais être plus souvent en colère contre Salazar. Et j'ai cru bon de la croire puisque je voyais désormais clairement que je faisais preuve de bien trop de compassion à l'égard de Salazar.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _26 novembre_

Est-ce pour cela que, hier, vous lui avez crié dessus lorsqu'il se rendait aux appartements de cette chère Helga ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _26 novembre_

Je n'en suis pas fier, je l'admets. Mais je revenais d'une conversation avec Helga et... j'avais les nerfs à vif.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _26 novembre_

Et présentement ? Il est toujours très difficile de croire qu'Helga et vous puissiez faire preuve de tant de rancœur à cause des propos quelques peu disproportionné de Salazar. Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas tendre dans ses paroles mais il faut comprendre qu'il s'agit là de sa personnalité. Il ne faut pas prendre à cœur ce qu'il dit la plupart du temps.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _26 novembre_

Cela, je l'ai bien compris, depuis. Je me suis rendu compte, récemment, que son absence me turlupinait. Sans même me crier dessus, il m'ignore, et je trouve cela fort désagréable. J'aimerai que nous retrouvions une certaine stabilité mais cela semble mal partie.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _26 novembre_

Sans oublier que nous sommes censés corriger les examens des BUSE.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _26 novembre_

Ah oui, il y a cela aussi... Euh, c'est quoi déjà, les BUSE ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _26 novembre_

Le Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _26 novembre_

Ha, je vois !... Et c'est quoi, déjà, un brevet ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _26 novembre_

... Je comprends enfin ce que Salazar ressent lorsqu'il doit expliquer quelque chose à Helga ou vous.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _26 novembre_

Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _26 novembre_

... Laissez tomber.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _27 novembre_

Ma chère, êtes-vous présente ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _27 novembre_

Je le suis. Que désirez-vous, mon cher ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _27 novembre_

Oh, Salazar ! Quelle joie de vous revoir !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _27 novembre_

Nous nous sommes déjà croisé ce matin même, hurluberlu. Même que vous avez passez dix minutes à m'agacer avec vos excuses incessantes dont je n'ai que faire.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Salazar_

.

 _27 novembre_

Tiens, de nouvelles insultes à votre palmarès ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _27 novembre_

Oh non, cela ne va pas recommencer...

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _27 novembre_

Ne craignez rien, Godric, cela ne se reproduira pas, je peux vous le garantir.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _27 novembre_

De quoi parlez-vous, si cela n'est pas trop indiscret ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _27 novembre_

Eh bien de vous et Salazar, voyons ! Ces quelques jours étaient horribles pour Dame Rowena et moi, pendant que vous vous disputiez comme si jamais vous n'alliez jamais vous reparler.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _27 novembre_

Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous voulez parler. S'est-il passé quelque chose d'important ces derniers jours ? Ils m'ont semblé tout à fait communs.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _27 novembre_

... Excusez-moi ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _27 novembre_

Voilà ma chère, c'était de cela dont je désirais vous parler. Comment cela se fait-il qu'Helga n'ait point de souvenir de ces derniers jours ? Pourtant, Merlin sait combien elle était dérangeante.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _27 novembre_

Que dites-vous de moi, Salazar ? Puis-je savoir pour quelles raisons je suis « dérangeante » ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _27 novembre_

Mieux vaut que vous ne le sachiez pas, vous risqueriez de vous évanouir de stupeur !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _27 novembre_

Mais que me chantez-vous là ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _27 novembre_

Laissez tomber, Helga, cela serait trop long à vous expliquer.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _27 novembre_

Je pense que j'ai la réponse à vos interrogations, mon cher. Et cela risque de vous surprendre.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _27 novembre_

Après ces derniers jours rien ne pourrait me surprendre ! Allez-y, éclairez moi donc sur ce que vous savez et que j'ignore.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _27 novembre_

Eh bien, sachez que la raison de l'étrange comportement de notre chère Helga est très simple. Elle fut sous l'effet d'un sortilège.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _27 novembre_

Sous l'effet d'un sortilège ? Je ne sais point si cela doit me rassurer ou m'effrayer de savoir qu'elle fut sous l'emprise d'un sortilège !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _27 novembre_

Au moins, cela expliquerait beaucoup sur son étrange comportement, il est vrai. Mais comment pouvez-vous le savoir, ma chère ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _27 novembre_

Cela est très simple. Pendant que vous et Godric étiez occupés à vous disputer, j'ai reconnu en vos réactions un sortilège rare qui, si je m'en rappelle bien, n'est plus utiliser depuis des âges. Je n'ai que très peu de doutes que quelqu'un s'est amusé à le lancer sur notre chère Helga pendant que celle-ci ne le voyait pas.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _27 novembre_

Euh... J'ai une question.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _27 novembre_

Allez-y, je suis toute ouïe.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _27 novembre_

Est-ce que ce sortilège, ou du moins ses effets, peuvent aussi être produit sous la forme d'une potion ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _27 novembre_

Il me semble que oui.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _27 novembre_

Pourquoi ? Vous avez essayé une potion et, dans votre grande adresse, cela n'a pas eu l'effet escompté ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _27 novembre_

Ha, ha, très drôle, Salazar. Pour votre gouverne, ce n'est pas cela. En fait, il y a quelques jours j'ai croisé une vieille dame bossue avec un étrange rire qui m'a proposé une pomme.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _27 novembre_

Laissez-moi deviner : vous l'avez accepté.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _27 novembre_

Evidemment ! Cela aurait été malpoli de ma part de refuser son présent.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _27 novembre_

C'est bien ce qui me semblait... Vous n'avez rien retenu de l'histoire de Blanche-Neige et de la Méchante Reine ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _27 novembre_

Mmh ? La Méchante Reine ? Ce n'est pas cette étrange sorcière que vous avez expédié par le biais du journal de Godric parce qu'elle avait manqué de respect à Rowena ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _27 novembre_

Si, c'est celle la même. Vous saviez qu'elle peut se changer en vieille sorcière bossue pour donner des pommes empoissonnées aux gens, comme elle l'a fait avec sa belle-fille ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _27 novembre_

Ah bon ? Oh ! Cela expliquerait donc tout ! Je me disais bien que cela était étrange que je me sente mal après l'avoir manger. Surtout qu'après avoir croquer dans la pomme, la vieille dame est partie en poussant un rire maléfique...

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _27 novembre_

Vous n'êtes vraiment pas très futé, Helga...

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _27 novembre_

Il s'agit sans doute de l'œuvre de la Méchante Reine elle-même qui n'a pas dû apprécier que nous l'ayons refusé...

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _27 novembre_

Très immature comme vengeance, dans ce cas. Enfin, venant d'une telle sorcière, cela n'est pas si surprenant. Voilà pourquoi nous l'avons refusé, après tout.

Bon, sinon, maintenant que nous savons la bêtise d'Helga d'accepter tout de n'importe qui, pouvez-vous nous dire, ma chère, les conséquences d'un tel acte inconsidéré ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _27 novembre_

Oh, rien de bien grave, n'ayez crainte. Simplement, cela rend la victime atteinte d'étranges réactions disproportionnés qui n'ont qu'un but : semer la zizanie. Et cela envers tout interlocuteur.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _27 novembre_

... Euh... Pas compris.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _27 novembre_

Pareil que vous, Godric.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _27 novembre_

Eh bien, en tout cas cela se voit que vous êtes revenu dans votre état normal, tous les deux.

Pour traduire avec des mots... simples, voilà ce qu'elle tentait de vous expliquer : Helga, vous étiez dans un état colérique et exécrable – rassurez-moi, vous savez ce que veut dire ce mot ? – pour agacer le monde entier et cela affecte ceux avec qui vous parlez et que vous fréquenter régulièrement, c'est-à-dire nous. Parce que vous étiez agaçante, cela fit que nous devenions nous aussi agaçant que vous. Voilà. Cela est-il désormais assez clair pour vous ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _27 novembre_

Oui ! Nous vous remercions grandement, Salazar !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _27 novembre_

Pff... Vous êtes fatiguant. Comme à votre habitude. Oui, tout est revenu à la normal. N'est-ce pas cela, ma chère ? Je suppose, d'ailleurs, que vous y êtes pour quelque chose, si mon intuition est bonne.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _27 novembre_

Votre intuition est bonne. Comme j'ai remarqué qu'il devait une raison derrière l'étrange comportement d'Helga, j'ai fait quelques recherches et j'ai réussie à trouver un antidote à ce maléfice. Ainsi, ce matin même, avant que vous et Godric n'arriviez dans la Grande Salle, je l'i donner à notre chère Helga et la voilà sortie de cet affreux effet.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _27 novembre_

Oh, c'était pour ça, le thé ! Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi vous m'offriez du thé... Je comprends à présent !

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _27 novembre_

Parce que vous, dans votre humeur exécrable, vous avez accepté quelque chose que quelqu'un vous donnait ? J'ai du mal à le croire.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _27 novembre_

Mmh ! Je ne refuse jamais rien à Rowena, voyons. Même dans mes pires jours.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _27 novembre_

Pff... Quelle joie que tout soit revenue à la normale.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _27 novembre_

Tiens, pourquoi est-ce que je sens de l'ironie dans vos propos ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _27 novembre_

Quelle perspicacité, j'en suis époustouflé.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _27 novembre_

Cessez cela immédiatement, Salazar !

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _27 novembre_

Comme si j'allais vous obéir. Ne vous ai-je pas déjà dit que votre avis n'intéressait personne ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _27 novembre_

Je ne vous permets pas ! Vous vous croyez mieux, peut-être ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _27 novembre_

Ha, là je les reconnais ! C'est bien que tout soit redevenu à la normale.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _27 novembre_

Oui, cela est agréable. Nous allons peut-être enfin pouvoir corriger les BUSE maintenant ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _27 novembre_

Ha, voilà pourquoi vous êtes intervenue, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _27 novembre_

Oui, cela fait quelques jours que nous étions censé les corriger. Cela serait bien de le faire à un moment, tout de même.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _27 novembre_

Vous savez, si Helga et Salazar repartent dans une dispute...

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _27 novembre_

Oh, ne vous en faites pas. Je ne me fais pas de faux espoirs. Après tout, cela ne nous change pas vraiment.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _27 novembre_

Ha, ha ! Cela est certain !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_


	12. Romance hivernale

**Je suis de retour ! Pour un nouveau chapitre du Journal des Fondateurs. Le début de ce chapitre trainait dans mes affaires depuis un moment, mais comme j'avais complètement délaissé cette histoire... Bref ! Bon, comme nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé de Gray et Helena, profitons-en pour les transformer en Roméo et Juliette (ou plutôt Tristan et Iseut à cette époque) pour Noël ! Et surtout pour rendre notre bon vieux Salazar complètement fou.**

 **Disclaimer : J'aurais bien demandé à Salazar de vous expliquer pourquoi Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas mais il est en ce moment trop occupé à tenter de savoir s'il est victime d'affreuses hallucinations. Repassez une autre fois, d'accord ?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Romance hivernale**

 _2 décembre_

Nous voici enfin en décembre ! Vive les vacances !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _2 décembre_

Tss... Vous êtes fatiguant, vous savez ? D'ailleurs, puisque ce sont les vacances d'hiver, ne devriez-vous pas rejoindre votre femme, dans votre petit village paumé au milieu de nulle part ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _2 décembre_

Hein ? Ma femme ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _2 décembre_

Car vous oubliez même que vous êtes marié ? Vous êtes vraiment un cas, Godric. Votre femme, oui ! La moldue insupportable qui s'appelle... euh... Suzie ? Suzette ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _2 décembre_

Vous voulez dire Susan, mon cher ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _2 décembre_

Oui voilà ! Votre femme, Susan, la moldue. Alors, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas déjà parti avec votre fils pour rentrer chez vous et que Poudlard puisse enfin être en paix ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _2 décembre_

Oh, mais je vais vous expliquer ! En fait, j'ai prévu de rester à Poudlard avec vous cet hiver !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _2 décembre_

...

Merlin, pitié, sauvez-nous. Ou plutôt, sauvez-moi.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _5 décembre_

Vous en êtes certain, Salazar ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _5 décembre_

Oui, sûr, n'ayez crainte, nous surmonterons la douleur de votre absence, à Gray et vous. Alors maintenant, du vent et rentrez chez vous ! L'on se verra l'année prochaine, à la rentrée !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _5 décembre_

Bon... Si vous en êtes certain. Ne vous en faites pas, je ferai en sorte que Susan et moi vous invitions pour Noël !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _5 décembre_

Cela ne sera pas la peine. On se débrouillera très bien à Noël. Partez.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _5 décembre_

Passez un bon hiver, Godric.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _5 décembre_

Bonnes vacances, Godric !

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _5 décembre_

Bonnes vacances à vous tous ! Au revoir !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _6 décembre_

Ha ! Enfin un peu de paix ! J'espère tout de même que ces journaux ne fonctionnent pas sur une trop longue distance. Je n'ai nullement envie que Godric vienne me casser les pieds avec tous ces miles de distance...

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _6 décembre_

À votre place, je ne me ferai pas trop de faux espoirs.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _6 décembre_

Pff... Quand ce n'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre. Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites encore à Poudlard, vous ? Vous n'avez pas mieux à faire que de rester ici ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _6 décembre_

Vous l'ignorez ? L'on m'a invité à rester ici. Et puis, comme je n'ai jamais rien de prévu pour l'hiver, j'ai accepté !

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _6 décembre_

Fantastique... Et peut-on savoir qui a eu cette sublime idée ? Votre nièce ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _6 décembre_

Non, ce fut Rowena.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _6 décembre_

... Génial... Du coup, je ne peux même pas émettre mon mécontentement à ce sujet. Si c'était Helena, au moins, j'aurais pu la gronder. Mais là...

Vous voyez, les vacances viennent à peine de commencer que vous me fatiguez déjà.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _7 décembre_

Étrangement, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _7 décembre_

À propos de quel sujet ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _7 décembre_

Je n'en sais rien. Mais j'ai l'intuition que cela vous concerne... Que complotez-vous ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _7 décembre_

Moi ? Rien, voyons ! Pourquoi m'accusez-vous toujours de quelque chose ? Cela est honteux !

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _7 décembre_

Pff... Vous êtes une piètre menteuse et une très mauvaise comédienne, surtout.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _7 décembre_

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis en rien responsable des accusations que vous pourriez me porter.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _7 décembre_

C'est cela, continuez de vous plonger dans votre eau de mensonge. Je saurais découvrir la vérité.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _7 décembre_

Vous devenez vraiment paranoïaque, Salazar.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _7 décembre_

Avec vous dans les parages, il n'est pas surprenant que plus d'un en perde l'esprit.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _7 décembre_

Oh, bien le bonjour, mes chers compatriotes ! Comment vous portez vous ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _7 décembre_

Mieux avant que vous n'arriviez.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _7 décembre_

Très bien depuis votre arrivée, Godric !

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _7 décembre_

Pff, esprit de contradiction...

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _7 décembre_

Contre vous ? Toujours, Salazar, toujours !

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _7 décembre_

Vous voyez ce que vous provoquez Godric ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _7 décembre_

Hein ? Mais qu'ai-je fait cette fois ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _7 décembre_

Pff, au revoir Godric.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _7 décembre_

Vous partez déjà ? Mais je viens à peine d'arriver !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _7 décembre_

Justement. Je pars pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _7 décembre_

J'ai l'impression que l'hiver le rend plus las qu'à l'habituel...

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _7 décembre_

Cela se dit, « à l'habituel » ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _7 décembre_

Oh mais je n'en sais rien moi. Je voulais juste dire quelque chose qui paraissait mystérieux, un peu comme Salazar et Rowena.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _7 décembre_

Ha, c'était mystérieux ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _7 décembre_

Pas vraiment, semblerait-il...

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _10 décembre_

Je crois que je suis victime d'affreuses hallucinations. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vu mon filleul dans un couloir de Poudlard, ce qui est impossible puisque Gray est chez lui, avec son père...

Godric, qu'avez-vous fait ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _10 décembre_

HEIN ? POURQUOI JE SERAIS COUPABLE DE QUOI QUE CELA SOIT ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _10 décembre_

Déjà, arrêtez d'écrire comme si vous étiez en train de crier, cela est ridicule. Puis, pour répondre à votre question, je dis cela simplement parce que vous êtes toujours le cœur de mes problèmes, avec Helga. Donc... qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _10 décembre_

Mais rien ! Comme toujours !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _10 décembre_

Mon cher, arrêtez donc d'harceler ce pauvre Godric. Je vous rappelle tout de même qu'il est à des miles d'ici. Comment voudriez-vous qu'il puisse être responsable de quoi que ce soit qui se passe à Poudlard ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _10 décembre_

Mmh... Bien, je retire mes accusations envers vous Godric, pour l'instant. Mais je continue de me méfier.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _13 décembre_

Ma chère ? Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi je vois si peu notre fille ? Nous sommes pourtant seulement quatre dans un immense château et impossible de parler à Helena sans qu'elle soit soudainement très occupée. Vous qui êtes sa mère et sans nul doute sa confidente, sauriez-vous pourquoi ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _13 décembre_

Je n'en sais rien, toutes mes excuses, mon cher. Notre fille me parait comme à l'accoutumance : c'est-à-dire d'une grande curiosité et d'une grande joie de vivre, combler d'un sérieux qui ne peut que lui faire honneur.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _13 décembre_

J'adore quand vous dites cela d'Helena, Rowena. Cela veut dire que j'accompli parfaitement mon rôle de marraine ! Je suis la meilleure marraine du monde, et tant pis pour Marraine la Bonne Fée avec ses Bidibi bobidi bou !

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _13 décembre_

Vous, je vous conseillerais de vous calmer. Vous ne me semblez pas très indispensable dans l'éducation incontestable de notre fille. Vous êtes en plein rêve.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _13 décembre_

C'est vous qui dites cela.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _13 décembre_

Qu'est-ce que cela est censé vouloir dire ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _13 décembre_

Helga ? Helga ! Répondez !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _13 décembre_

Oh, je la hais.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _15 décembre_

Vous allez commencer à me donne de l'urticaire, vous tous.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _15 décembre_

Même votre femme ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 décembre_

Oui, même votre chère et tendre Rowena ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _15 décembre_

...

Oui, même elle.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _15 décembre_

Waouh, ça doit être très grave dans ce cas. Que se passe-t-il ?

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 décembre_

Il se passe que, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, vous me rendez tous fou ! Je vais attraper de l'urticaire si cela continue.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _15 décembre_

Cela ne nous aide pas à savoir ce que vous avez...

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _15 décembre_

...

Vous savez quoi ? Laissez tomber.

Au revoir.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _15 décembre_

Diantre, il réagit bien mal ! Godric, pensez-vous que nous avez fait quelque chose pour l'énerver ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _15 décembre_

Pas à ma connaissance. Mais bon, nous sommes sans doute, involontairement et inconsciemment, responsable de quelque chose qui l'a fâché. Comme toujours.

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 décembre_

Oui, sans doute. Mais il a parlé de Rowena. Il est impossible qu'elle ait fait quelque chose qui l'aurait fâché. Ou du moins, si elle est responsable de quelque chose, c'est forcément dans l'intérêt de tout le monde. Et Salazar sait mieux que de vouloir se plaindre sans Rowena à raison.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _15 décembre_

Vous savez quoi, Helga ? À nous de découvrir ce qui le tracasse !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _15 décembre_

Normalement, je préfèrerai l'éviter mais je vais faire une exception pour une fois et je suis d'accord avec vous, Godric.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _16 décembre_

Rien ne me tracasse, fichez moi la paix.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _16 décembre_

Hors de question ! Nous avons bien remarqué que quelque chose vous tracasse, et Godric et moi désirons vous aider !

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _16 décembre_

Vous êtes fatiguant, tous les deux. Déjà, félicitation pour avoir devinez que quelque chose me tracassais, vous êtes de véritables devin et, deuxièmement, je ne veux pas que vous vous mêliez de mes affaires alors allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _16 décembre_

Arrêtez donc d'être si renfermé sur vous-même, Salazar et acceptez donc l'aide de vos compagnons et amis !

 _Godric, de la Maison Gryffondor_

.

 _16 décembre_

Compagnons, de force parce que nous travaillons dans la même institue et, amis, même pas dans vos rêves les plus fous, Godric. Seulement dans mes cauchemars, est-ce clair ou voulez-vous que je vous envoie un _Avada Kedavra_ pour vous le démontrer ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _16 décembre_

Ne pensez pas que nous lâcherons l'affaire, Salazar ! Qu'importe vos menaces !

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _16 décembre_

Vous ne direz pas ça lorsque je vous menacerai au détour d'un couloir, Helga. Rappelez-vous que nous sommes dans le même manoir et je trouve qu'il commence à y avoir une personne en trop ici...

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _16 décembre_

... V-vous ne me faites pas peur, Salazar !

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _16 décembre_

Vraiment ? Je doute que vous ayez le courage d'un Gryffondor, ma pauvre Helga. Mais, au cas où, je vous conseillerai de surveiller vos arrières. Les couloirs de Poudlard peuvent être très dangereux lorsqu'on est seul...

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _17 décembre_

R-Rowena ! Salazar me menace !

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _17 décembre_

Pff, nous sommes effectivement loin du courage de Gryffondor. Je parlerai plutôt de la lâcheté des Poufsouffle, dans ce cas-là.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _17 décembre_

Mon cher, ne critiquez pas ainsi les maisons des autres et dites-moi ce que vous avez fait pour mettre notre chère Helga dans un tel état.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _17 décembre_

Je ne suis responsable de rien ! Ce n'est point pas faute si elle a peur de son ombre.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _17 décembre_

Vous êtes un odieux et perfide menteur, Salazar ! Vous m'avez menacé ! Godric en est témoin !

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _17 décembre_

Comme si j'avais du temps à perdre à faire cela. De plus, je...

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _17 décembre_

Vous ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _17 décembre_

Salazar ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _17 décembre_

Par la barbe de Merlin, cela doit être un cauchemar ! Helga, qu'avez-vous fait ?

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _17 décembre_

Mais de quoi parlez-vous donc ? De quoi m'accusez-vous encore ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _17 décembre_

Je parle de GRAY ! JE VIENS DE VOIR GRAY GRYFFONDOR !

Et je suis certain de ne pas avoir halluciné alors, dites-moi ce que vous avez fait, Helga, pour qu'il se retrouve ici !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _17 décembre_

Mais vous êtes en plein délire, mon pauvre Salazar ! Que voulez-vous que je fasse pour que Gray se retrouve ici ? Et déjà, pourquoi voudrais-je le faire venir à Poudlard ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _17 décembre_

Vous y êtes pour quelque chose, j'en suis certain. Après tout, Gray est aussi votre filleul. Vous devez l'avoir fait venir dans un but précis. Mais je ne vous laisserai pas agir comme bon vous semble !

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _17 décembre_

Vous êtes vraiment paranoïaque ! Et puis, de toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela vous ferais que Gray soit ici ? Je vous rappelle, parce que vous semblez l'avoir oublié, que vous êtes son parrain ! N'avez-vous pas honte de traiter ainsi votre filleul ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _17 décembre_

Honte, moi ? Nullement. Je ne fais que mon devoir de père en le gardant le plus éloigné de ma chère Helena.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _17 décembre_

Votre fille va commencer à en avoir assez de votre surprotection, Salazar. Peut-être un jour vous vous en rendrez compte, lorsque cela sera déjà trop tard.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _17 décembre_

Balivernes.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _17 décembre_

C'est cela, faites la forte tête. Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre par la suite, comme il y a quelques jours.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _17 décembre_

Je me plaignais à juste titre : je n'étais pas fou, je voyais bien Gray se promener dans Poudlard. Maintenant, après l'avoir revu, je sais que cela n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination.

Dès que je l'aurais renvoyé chez lui, et que je me serai débarrassé de vous, Helga, je me porterai bien mieux et, à votre plus grande joie, vous ne m'entendrez plus me plaindre.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _17 décembre_

Vous, ne pas vous plaindre ? C'est cela ! Et les loups garous ne se transforment pas à la pleine lune, tant que nous y sommes.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _17 décembre_

Allez voir ailleurs, vous et votre sarcasme pathétique.

 _Salazar, de la Maison Serpentard_

.

 _17 décembre_

... C'est l'hospice qui se moque de la charité là, non ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _19 décembre_

Rowena, êtes-vous certaine que Salazar ne peut avoir accès à cette conversation ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _19 décembre_

N'ayez crainte, ma chère, il ne peut la voir, je m'en suis personnellement assurée avec un sortilège de mon invention.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _19 décembre_

... Il est vrai que c'est vous qui êtes à l'œuvre de ce journal, de toute manière. Cela devait être un jeu d'enfant pour vous. Bien, je vous fais confiante. En fait, je me trouve ridicule d'avoir douté de vous.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _19 décembre_

Ne le soyez pas, ma chère. Votre réaction est des plus compréhensives.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _19 décembre_

Vous êtes toujours beaucoup trop indulgente, Rowena ! Enfin bon, quoi qu'il en soit, parlons de Vous-Savez-Quoi.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _19 décembre_

Vous savez, ma chère, vous n'avez pas besoin de garder cela secret, puisque Salazar ne peut voir cette conversation. Exprimez-vous librement et sans contraire.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _19 décembre_

Soit ! Je sais que cela est pour une bonne cause, mais je commence à avoir du mal à défendre mon filleul contre les assauts incessants de Salazar qui parvient à le remarquer quelques fois dans les couloirs. J'essaye tant bien que mal de le garder occupé et dans le doute, mais cela commence à devenir difficile.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _19 décembre_

N'ayez crainte, cela ne durera plus très longtemps puisque Gray doit retourner chez lui dès le réveillon, afin qu'Helena passe Noël avec nous. Tenons bons encore quelques jours et il n'y aura plus à garder quelconque secret.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _19 décembre_

Ah, l'amour ! Que c'est romantique, tout de même. Gray, par amour, passe ses journées à éviter autant que possible Salazar pour rendre visite à l'amour de sa vie. L'on se croirait dans Tristan et Iseut. Enfin, en moins tragique, évidemment.

Par contre, quelque chose m'intrigue.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _19 décembre_

Quoi donc, ma chère ?

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _19 décembre_

Je veux bien que Noël paraisse être une fête des plus agréables mais... qui a eu cette idée des plus étranges ?

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_

.

 _19 décembre_

Si mes sources sont bonnes, je crois que son origine se trouve dans les festivités de la Saint-Nicolas, une tradition de l'Eglise Orthodoxe. Ou alors une tradition chrétienne. Ou alors de Nicolas de Myre, le Saint-Patron de la Lorraine, de la Russie et de nombreuses villes chrétiennes.

 _Rowena, de la Maison Serdaigle_

.

 _19 décembre_

Ouh la la, que cela semble compliquer à comprendre ! En fait, je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir, finalement. Je crois que je vais me contenter de célébrer cette tradition dans l'ignorance la plus totale de son origine, cela sera bien plus simple.

 _Helga, de la Maison Poufsouffle_


End file.
